Our High School
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: One month after Yuugi and the group return from Egypt, a new exchange student in Yuugi's class causes headaches to more than one person at a time. And his name just happens to be Atemu... OOC post-cannon-AU
1. Shadows Exchange

Our High School

1 month after Yuugi and the group return from Egypt, a new exchange student in Yuugi's class causes headaches to more than one person at a time. OOC post-cannon-AU

A/N: _Welcome__ to __my __newest __journey __on __fanfiction! __So__ please __review__ and __what not, __like __everything __else __on __this __site __would __like. __Reviews __are __nice, __I __love__ them! __(Though __I __never __get __many __T_T) __They __keep __me __informed__ with __you __guys, __which __I __like. __So __please __don__'__t __be __shy __(_or lazy! :(_) __I __need __feedback!__ So__ please __take __time __to __review __what __you __**liked**__,__ what__ you__** hated**__, __my __stupid __**spelling **__**mistakes**__, __and _ what _you __**want **__**to **__**see**__. __And __with __that __over __with, __please __bear __in __mind __I __don__'__t __know__ the __chapter __limit __on __this __story, __and __I__ certainly __DON__'__T __own __Yu-Gi-Oh!__  
>And <em>_on __with __the __show__…__!_

Chapter 1/? –  
><em>Shadows<em> Exchange  
>[Re-posted on 2311/11]

It had been…perhaps a month after they returned from Egypt that everything changed once again. Unknowingly to them, as they were restarting school, never suspecting a thing, the group of friends had seemingly, on the outside; gotten over what had transpired in Egypt. Leaving them only to think about what the other was thinking and how that person was coping with the loss.  
>"Come on, Yuge! You're late…!" Jounouchi called outside the <em>Kame<em>_ Shop_, waiting for Yuugi, with his other friends. The door opened as the door ring sounded, letting a small boy out, who was grinning nervously.  
>"Sorry, I woke up late…" He apologized, making the rest laugh, and inwardly sigh.<br>"Its okay, Yuugi..." Anzu offered with a smile. "Let's just go to school."

"_Nee_…I heard our class has a new exchange student…" Anzu started pondering, making Yuugi look to her.  
>"Geez, why does our class get all the exchange students…?" Jounouchi huffed.<br>"You're just jealous they aren't female." Anzu retorted.  
>"WHAT….?" Both Honda and Jounouchi exclaimed at her, making her and Yuugi laugh.<br>"Maybe another class gets the females…?" Yuugi pondered, and Jounouchi sighed.  
>"That would be about right…"<br>Yuugi turned to Anzu. "Do you know anything about the exchange…?"  
>Anzu blinked. "I only heard a rumour…But no one seems to know…" Anzu told.<br>"Typical…"

By the time they had met up with Bakura Ryo, none of them wanted to be at school. All wishing they could be at home, sleeping or doing something else.

"My head hurts…" Bakura pouted.  
>"You're always hurting somewhere, aren't you…?" Jounouchi joked, and Bakura pretended to cry.<br>"Never was my fault…" Bakura noted nervously.  
>"True." Jounouchi said cautiously to him, laughing nervously in an after-thought.<br>"_Nee_, do you know why you hurt Bakura-kun…?" Yuugi asked curiously.  
>Bakura thought quickly, but then shook his head. "I don't…" He told sadly.<br>Yuugi pouted, but quickly looked up to see a fellow classmate rush in.  
>"<em>Nee<em>! Sensei is coming!"  
>With that they all rushed to their seats, eagerly waiting to see if the rumours were true.<p>

However, silence was met when the new comer stood in the doorway, but that quickly ganged way for the rapid whispers. Though the group of five people stared, in what looked like a cross between horror and surprise. For who stood at the door looked like Yuugi; to be precise, another version of Yuugi. Those five knew that man had walked into the Afterlife a month before.  
>"…Oh…what…the…—?" Jounouchi started freaking out.<br>"Hey!" The teacher slammed him, and made the Yuugi-look-alike blink at her.  
>"<em>Ano<em>….?" He asked silently, and she looked to him with a smile, and he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, and handed him something.  
>"Would you mind writing your name up…? I can't spell it properly…." She told him nervously, but he seemingly grinned. As he turned to the board to write his name, she turned to the class to address them.<br>"Here is our newest student, another exchange student, this time from Egypt!" She exclaimed, but blinked when she felt a poke, turning she saw he had poked her to get her attention.  
>"Sensei…" He stated, giving her the chalk back, making some who saw snicker. She then stepped aside to show the class his name.<br>"Everyone be nice to Aknam Atemu!" She announced and more than four people wanted to hit the ground. By some cruel luck, the only spare seat for the day was by Yuugi.

Both Atemu and Yuugi were bombarded with questions by the end of class.  
>"<em>Nee<em>…! Yuugi, you didn't tell me you had a cousin!"  
>"Are you really from Egypt?"<br>Both look-alikes looked as if they wanted to be anywhere but where they were at that point in time, and would've taken any opportunity to run for it.  
>"<em>Nee<em>…!" A loud voice came from the doorway, and everyone looked to see Anzu pointing. "Free food in the cafeteria!" With a lot of wide eyes the crowd crowded out the door and down the hall, leaving the two sighing. "Well, that got rid of them…." Anzu stated proudly.  
>"Thank you, Anzu!" Yuugi said, while Atemu sighed in relief.<br>"There really wasn't any free food, though was there….?" Jounouchi asked trying to hide the fact he was hungry.  
>"No, I just said that to get them away, they were too noisy." Anzu stated waving her hand absentmindedly.<p>

Atemu looked to the little group which consisted of the lone girl, three boys and a smaller look-alike of him-self.  
>"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear, but you're named Anzu, <em>nee<em>…?" Atemu asked, and the group looking to him with a blink. No one would have been able to tell he was a foreigner from his accent; the only thing depicting him would be his tan.  
>Anzu smiled, and he nodded his thanks to her. "Nice to meet you…! That's Honda, Jounouchi, Bakura and Yuugi." Who each in turn did something so he knew who she was mentioning; Atemu blinked and looked to Yuugi.<br>"And how is it we look alike…?" Atemu pondered, making Yuugi blink.  
>"I don't really know…?" Yuugi asked with his own blink, but Atemu shrugged.<br>"I don't think we're related somewhere…" Atemu continued pondering, and visibly tried to see where the family tree could have splinted off.  
>"I've lived in Japan all my life, though I've been to India and Egypt once." Yuugi stated and Atemu nodded.<br>"Eh, I've only been between Upper and Lower Egypt all my life…" Atemu stated, making the rest blink. "Oh, the regions of Egypt, it's something my ancestors did, apparently…" He elaborated with a shrug. "I never gave it much thought, though, until recently." Atemu stated holding up his chin with his hand, and looked slightly bored.  
>"Ancestors…?" Anzu asked, curiously, as the others had already gathered round. Jounouchi sat on a table, while both Bakura and Honda stood off to the side, with both Anzu and Yuugi sat in their normal seats. Atemu nodded to her question. "My parents wouldn't elaborate on the ancestry line, for some reason, but research taught me the line was directed from the Pharaoh's."<br>The rest blinked. "Really…?" Jounouchi asked interest well above spiked. Atemu nodded, while both missed Yuugi's glare towards Jounouchi.  
>"My last name gave it away." Atemu offered to them, still looking bored.<br>"Aknam…?" Honda asked with a blink.  
>"Short for Aknamkanon, a Pharaoh who once reined." Atemu stated. "The Pharaoh's were the only ones who made annual trips to and from Upper and Lower Egypt, generation after generation for the same reasons my family does…"<p>

Jounouchi blinked. "So you're saying you're related to a line of the Pharaoh's…?"  
>Atemu nodded, but Jounouchi groaned. "Oh, this goes onto the weirder things on our list of things we've encountered!"<br>Atemu blinked. "Weird things…?"  
>Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah…! Like the Shad—"<br>"_Jounouchi-kun_…!"  
>In a blink of an eye, Yuugi seemingly came to life and sprang up to clamp a hand over Jounouchi's mouth.<br>"…_Are_…?" Atemu asked blinking every so often along with Anzu and Jounouchi.  
>"Shh…" Bakura noted, and then pointed towards the door. Anzu jumped up and ran over to close it, as soon as she did Yuugi let go of Jounouchi. Atemu had time to process the thought that the gang was slightly strange.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Jounouchi asked as they headed home.<br>Yuugi sighed. "About what…?" He asked.  
>"About Aknam Atemu…" He asked cautiously.<br>"I think he is who he says he is." Yuugi stated.  
>Jounouchi freaked. "Seriously…? And just so happens to look the same?"<br>"That; or he really believes in the story, and has no memory of ever being Mou Hitori no Boku, which is very unlikely for him to be so in the first place…" Yuugi stated to Jounouchi, hoping it would stop him from freaking out.  
>"Are you going to be okay, Yuugi…?" Anzu asked, who had noted how silent he had been.<br>"I'll be fine." He said with a smile.  
>Besides, what could a teenage exchange student from Egypt do?<br>Nothing.  
>And that was what they believed.<p>

Atemu sighed as he shut the door behind himself, and saw the double digits on his answering machine; he groaned and walked straight past it to flop onto the bed. Still, here, his father wished to have some kind of control over him. The constant yearly trips between Upper and Lower Egypt was something the boy could handle, once someone started handling something out of their control was something the boy could not tolerate. Atemu turned over to stare up at the ceiling, that boy was going to say Shadow Realm back in the classroom, so they all knew something about it. Atemu had a link to that place he'd rather not have, he quickly looked over to the phone as it went off; he also swore that his father had a sixth sense to know whenever Atemu was near a phone. With a sigh, Atemu got up, and wondered over to the phone to pick it up.  
>"<em>Moshi<em>, _moshi_…?"

Yuugi walked up the hall to come across Atemu who was glaring at the wall. This made Yuugi stop cautiously.  
>"…Atemu-kun, are you alright…?" Yuugi asked, and Atemu quickly looked to him.<br>"I would say I am fine, however I am not…" He offered making Yuugi blink and Atemu went back to glaring at the wall, as if he wanted to make it burst into flames.  
>"…Did something happen…?" Yuugi asked, still cautious, this boy had so much in common with his Atemu. That the glaring at the wall, was just another aspect that Yuugi knew from him that something was wrong. However, he quickly jumped and forced out a yelp when Atemu slammed his fist into the wall. The entire wall shacked from the impact.<br>"My father wants me back in Egypt." Atemu told him through gritted teeth.  
>Yuugi blinked. "Why?" He asked, and he was grateful to the fact that no one else was seemingly around, even though it was only five minutes before class time. Atemu's fist left the wall, but he looked as if he wanted to punch it again.<p>

"…. Is your hand alright…?" Yuugi asked this made Atemu blink and look down to him, as if he just realized he was there.  
>"Sorry, for my outburst, Little One…" To this Atemu looked to his offended hand. Yuugi stayed unusually quiet at the nickname, unsure of what say for it. "It seems fine, I haven't broken anything."<br>Yuugi blinked again. "…Could you tell me why your father wants you back…?"  
>"He wishes me back because he cannot control the Shadow's…"<br>Yuugi blinked in alarm. "…You can…?"  
>Atemu looked to Yuugi who still looked alarmed. "It is not something I like to boast about, Little One. However, my father has never been able to do such, as in such, I am glad he cannot."<br>Yuugi's curiosity got the better of him. "Why…?"  
>Atemu chuckled. "He knows too much of greed."<br>Yuugi blinked again, and his head sided. "Huh…?" Atemu's formal politeness was confusing him.  
>This made Atemu chuckle again. "To say, such a small flame…" To this Atemu held out his hand and a small black-purple flame sparked, making Yuugi yelp, and step back, only to watch as he put it out. "Such a small flame for him, if he had the ability, would grow out of control, and consume lives."<br>"Oh…" Yuugi stated. "Are you going to leave…?"  
>Atemu barked a harsh laugh, making Yuugi blink. "Hardly… I do not wish to live as an underling, thank you. I do wish to find out why my mother, after all these years of saying no to me going to Japan, finally said yes."<p>

Yuugi was not ever more confused by what Atemu had just said; his formal tone wasn't helping the latter. "Huh?"  
>"For most of my life I have had a want to come here, my mother has declined against it." Atemu explained, while walking over to the nearest window to look out to the students walking in through the school gates.<br>"How come…?" Yuugi asked, having followed Atemu to the window.  
>"Something about memories once past…" Atemu stated with a blink. "It has never made sense to me."<br>"Hidden memory? But you've never been here before…" Yuugi pondered, and Atemu shrugged.  
>"Doesn't make sense to me..." Atemu reminded him, making Yuugi laugh.<p>

"Yo, Yuge…!" Jounouchi's voice rang out; making two of them jump in fright. "Yo, Atemu…!"  
>Atemu blinked at him, but Yuugi glared at him for some reason.<br>"What…?" He asked in his defence at Yuugi's glare, but he sighed.  
>"Oh never mind, we have an assembly to go to." Yuugi told.<br>Atemu blinked. "Is that why, there is no bell, and few people around…?"  
>To this Atemu got a nod and they headed out to find the others and find a spot to fall asleep.<p>

Jounouchi sighed. "Well that was certainly boring."  
>Honda pouted. "Like last sessions is normally any fun…?" To this Jounouchi shook his head.<br>"Never any fun…" Jounouchi sighed again.  
>"<em>Nee<em>…Come on, it could have been worse, it could have been algebra…" Yuugi supplied, making both boys yell in fright, making both Anzu and Atemu laugh at them.  
>"<em>Nee<em>, Atemu, where do you live…?" Anzu asked, now ignoring Honda and Jounouchi bickering.  
>Atemu nodded down the path they were on. "A little further up this road, and then I go right…"<br>"_Nee_…! I go left…!" Yuugi stated jumping up and down, with it, Atemu summarized that the others were visiting Yuugi's place, or they just didn't want to say where they lived.

"_Yami…!" _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Translations, places and other notes used in this story:

**Places:****  
><strong>  
><em>Domino <em>_City__ – _The place in Japan where Yuugi and his friends live_  
>Kame <em>_Shop_ – The game shop where Yuugi lives with his Gramps (and seldom never seen mother, and never seen father), game shop downstairs; house upstairs, as well as the back of the shop  
><em>Domino <em>_Junior/Senior __High __School_ – School Yuugi and his friends attend to

**Names:**

[Mutou] Yuugi – Japanese, "_Yuugi_" translates into English as "_Game_"  
>[Aknam] Atemu – Egyptian hieroglyphs of an Egyptian vulture, a bun, a reed, an owl and a quail<br>[Katsuya] Jounouchi – Japanese, otherwise known as Joey Wheeler in the English version  
>[Hiroto] Honda – Japanese, otherwise known as Tristan Taylor in the English version<br>[Mazaki] Anzu – Japanese, "_Anzu_" translates into English as "_Apricot_" or "_Apricot_ _tree_", otherwise known as Téa Gardner in the English version  
>Bakura [Ryo] – Japanese, "<em>Ryo<em>" translates into English as "_Dragon_", otherwise known as just Bakura in the English version. Through most of the anime, the characters only call Ryo by his last name; this might be because they don't know him very well.

**Words/terms:**

_Nee_ – Japanese verbal, which can be said at either, start, or finish of things said, loosely translates as "_right_", it is typically used as a question, or of being uncertain, or if, being used at the start; can also be used as "hey!" to make someone listen  
><em>Ano<em> – Japanese verbal, loosely translates into English as "_um_"  
><em>Sensei<em> – Japanese, translates into English as "_Teacher_", held in high regard  
><em>Are<em> – Japanese verbal, translates into English as "_huh_", said when confused  
><em>Mou <em>_Hitori __no __Boku_ – Japanese, translates into English as "_My__ Other__ Self_". The term "_boku_" being used as "_self_", suggests that the speaker (in this case, Yuugi saying this verse), is very polite and timid. There are other ways of saying "_My_ _Other_ _self_" in Japanese; "_Mou__ Hitori__ no__ Ore_", is another, "_ore_" for "_self_" was used a lot by Yami no Yuugi, the use of "_ore_", is the direct opposite way of "_boku_", by being more assured and prided  
><em>Moshi-moshi<em> – A Japanese way to say "_hello_" on the phone  
><em>Yami<em> – Japanese for "Dark". Example: used several times in the Japanese anime/manga to describe the other side of Yuugi, Bakura and Marik, the full term to describe the dark initiates were "_Yami__ no __[name]_". Another example would be the usage of "_Yami__ no__ Game_", which has been translated into English as "_Dark__ Game_", "_Evil__ Game_", or "_Shadow__ Game_"

**Suffix**** used ****with ****Japanese ****terms:**

"-_kun_" is used for males. Usually those who use are (typically) males addressing males of the same age, or younger _Example_: Yuugi calling Bakura, Bakura_-kun_, as Bakura is younger than him. (Yuugi was born on June 4th, and Bakura on September 2nd), another would be Yuugi calling Atemu, Atemu_-kun_, but they are similar in age. Females can also use the suffix "_-kun_" to refer to a male friend or boyfriend  
>"<em>-san<em>" (derived from the suffix "_-sama_") it is the most common used, and is used to show respect. Usually those addressing another would be in the same age group, but seen as respected then the addressee.  
>It is also common for close friends to drop suffixes of "<em> -kun<em>" and "_-san_" between each other. Within classmates, it is acceptable to call each other by given name not surname. However dropping the surname or suffix is a sign of informality. _Example_: Jounouchi calling Yuugi without suffix or by surname, and calling Honda by his surname, yet with no suffix

**Birthdates:****  
><strong>  
>Yuugi – June 4th<br>Jounouchi – January 25th  
>Honda – April 19th<br>Anzu – August 18th  
>Bakura – September 2nd<br>If I had to chose a birth date for both Atemu it would be the 1st of December (however, he would be older than everyone else)


	2. Shadows of Kyla and Yami

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for your reviews/favourites/alerts. Please keep them coming! I need reviews for this story, I need feedback! And as usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own my OC though, and she's not a Merry-Sue! She's much needed for the continuation of the plot bunny!  
>Please keep the reviews coming. I do really need them T_T<em>

Our High School  
>Chapter 2? -  
><em>Shadows<em> of Kyla and Yami

_"Yami…!"_ A feminine voice called, making them all blink, and stare at Atemu when he was the one who turned around, as if he was the one addressed.  
>"Kyla…!" Atemu voiced in surprise. "What are you doing here…?" He questioned the female who ran up to him; she shockingly looked like a rather live version of the Dark Magician Girl, she seemingly pounced up on him to hug him, wrapping her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck tightly making choke, as he staggered backwards and tried not to fall down by her admittance. "Ark…! Kyla…! Get off…!"<br>"Yami….! You disappeared….!" The girl seemingly pouted, not caring that her actions were choking Atemu, nor the confusion of the others of her actions.  
>"Very nice….Kyla….I need…air...!" Atemu noted, pulling the girl away from him and gasping for air.<br>"Sorry, Yami…" Kyla pouted as he coughed, and rubbed his neck.  
>"Could you not kill me next time you try and hug me…? Why are you here….?" Atemu blinked then pointed out, "And I did not disappear; I got on a plane; THEN disappeared…."<p>

"I'll try to remember that…! I'm here because I came to find you….And that means you still disappeared…"  
>Atemu seemingly blanched over her. "Don't you dare tell me you left by Shadow magic…!"<br>Kyla seemingly nervously laughed, and searched for a way out, and blinked at Yuugi. "Yami…! You have a double-ganger…!" Kyla pointed to a very confused Yuugi who blinked when Atemu slightly whacked her over the head.  
>"Stop saying weird things, Kyla, I am going to murder you in a minute; meet people before you die." Atemu introduced, making more than two people laugh nervously while Kyla yelped.<br>"I didn't do anything wrong, Yami….!" She pouted.  
>"Using Shadow magic is nothing wrong now…?" He asked turning back to her.<br>"…Depending on the usage…?" Kyla asked edging away from him, as he growled. "Okay…! I'm sorry…!"

"Better, don't use the Shadow's for meaningless things. You could have taken a plane." Atemu grumbled.  
>"But Yami….!" Kyla pouted at him.<br>"No buts, no one wants to see you end up like Teana." Atemu noted, and the girl visibly flinched.  
>"…You have a good point…" Kyla said with a blink.<br>"I have past knowledge of me doing that several times before…." Atemu told thoughtfully.  
>"Yami…!" Kyla growled, and Atemu shrugged.<br>"Yo, what is going on…?" Jounouchi asked.  
>"Ah. Kyla's from Egypt." Atemu stated, as the girl in question high-fived the air, and making Atemu want to hit him-self.<br>"…Why is she calling you Yami…?" Yuugi asked cautiously.

Atemu was going to state why when said girl bounded behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, forbidding him from saying much, but growl at her.  
>"Kyla…!" He growled, only making her giggle as he nearly faltered in getting a purchase on the ground.<br>"I call him by his middle name…!" Kyla announced, making Atemu choke more, before he growled and flipped her over, with a yelp she landed on the ground.  
>"Do you always going to have the need to try and choke me, Kyla….?" Atemu asked of her, and she grinned and nodded, only serving to make him sigh, and pinch his nose. "You are truly going to be the death of me." He muttered, and she giggled, and then looked up to Yuugi.<br>"It made sense for people back home to call him that, because he was always interested in Japan…!" She told, quiet happy on the floor.  
>The rest blinked back to Atemu. "Your middle name is Yami…?"<p>

Atemu nodded, and looked back to Kyla. "Are you going to get off the floor, or am I going to need to sit on you…?" To this Kyla made a yelping noise, and got up quick. "Now, think, Kyla, how are you going to get home…?"  
>Kyla blinked, and Atemu sighed.<br>"Your parents don't know you're here, do they? They're probably raiding the sand dunes looking for you…."  
>Kyla pouted. "It's not like I can go back and tell them then come back here."<br>Atemu shrugged. "Why not…?"  
>Kyla blinked. "Well, because…" With a hand movement from Atemu, a warped black cloud behind Kyla opened up, making them all look. "Well there's that—" Kyla started but before she could finish Atemu pushed her into it.<br>"And get a plane back…!" Atemu shouted after her, and then the dark cloud disappeared.

Atemu sighed, not noticing the others had back away slightly. "She'll be back by the end of the week." He seemingly then whimpered at a passing thought. "I don't want to die…" Atemu said in reference to Kyla while rubbing his neck.  
>Yuugi blinked. "Where…did…you…just…send her….?" He asked through shock.<br>"I sent her back home…She'll be fine."  
>Jounouchi made a laugh-chuckling noise, and slung an arm over Atemu, seemingly forgetting the trick he had done with the Shadow's. "So what is she to you…?"<br>"A pain in the neck that I have known for too long…" Atemu stated calmly, making Jounouchi blink.  
>"I thought she might have been your girlfriend or something…" He stated.<br>"Gah…! Perhaps when the Shadow's take over, but, until such a time, I shall kill myself if that occurs, now please get of me." Atemu stated blankly.  
>"Yes, sir…!" Jounouchi saluted and quickly got off Atemu.<br>"I want to go home." Atemu sighed quietly to himself while pouting.

Atemu looked down the road that would send him homewards and looked towards the group that had somehow followed him, or was he the one following them?  
>"This is my road…" Atemu stated to them, and they looked to him.<br>"'Kay, see you tomorrow." More than one announced to him. Atemu made a head gesture of farewell, and then turned around to walk down the road fixing his bag on the lone shoulder while leaving.  
>Yuugi blinked as he watched him leave.<br>"Why do I get the feeling that if I was to turn away, he wouldn't be there anymore…?" Jounouchi questioned them all as well as himself, making Yuugi look to him.  
>"Maybe because he's not meant to be here…?" Yuugi pondered aloud.<br>Anzu blinked. "What makes you say that…?"  
>With one more glance down the road, Yuugi shrugged and forced himself to turn homeward. "Just something he said…"<br>"Eh…?" Jounouchi sounded as the rest caught up to Yuugi. "What did he say…?"  
>"…He has memories locked away, that he didn't make on his own…I'm pretty sure that was what he meant…" Yuugi pondered aloud, and very much to himself.<br>Confusion flew about in the air. "What do you mean…?"  
>Yuugi shook his head. "He wasn't sure himself, but I think it unconsciously flows through him."<br>The rest groaned. "Meaning what, Yuge…?" Jounouchi asked.  
>"He's not aware of it. His parents didn't want him to come to Japan; but he came anyway. So being in Japan is a trigger…."<br>"So how do you know he's not aware of it…?" Anzu asked curiously.  
>"Well…He called me <em>Little One<em>…and didn't seem to notice he said it…"  
>"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"…You're not going to put the wall on fire, are you, Atemu-kun…?"  
>Atemu blinked and looked down to see Yuugi.<br>"Aa…?" He voiced looking from Yuugi to the wall. "Hardly…"  
>Yuugi smiled. "That's good." But he blinked, when Atemu returned to staring at the wall, as the rest of the group came up. "Did something happen…?" Yuugi asked, making Atemu look away from the wall again.<br>"I'm looking for a way to send my father to the Shadow Realm without being accounted for it…" Atemu stated lightly, making the rest blink stunned at him, making him blink at them. "…I was joking…" He blinked again when they all looked like they sighed in relief.  
>"…What did your father do this time…?" Yuugi asked with his head siding to one side.<br>"He tried to overpopulate the Nile with Shadow creatures…"  
>"He did WHAT?" The whole group yelled while Atemu tried to hush them.<br>"He didn't succeed." Atemu stated once they had calmed down.  
>They all blinked. "Why not…?" Yuugi asked curiously making Atemu chuckle.<br>"Some things can't be done when there are other people watching." Atemu started watching them all blink. "And trying to overpopulate the Nile with Shadow creatures would be one of them."  
>"That would make sense…" Anzu said, and Atemu shrugged as the bell went.<p>

School had ended way too soon for anyone's liking, much to their horror, and they were back to walking down the same road.  
>"YAMI~!" A voice called loudly, and everyone turned to Atemu, whose eyes had gone wide and he had stopped dead.<br>"Oh Gods—" He commented in shock, before the arms cut him off from anything else and he was now trying to breathe for his life.  
>"Guess who!" Kyla announced to the now gagging Atemu she was still holding onto, while the rest were staring, unsure what to do.<br>"Gwt…uf…!" Atemu growled towards her, and she quickly let go.  
>"Yes, O Pharaoh…." Kyla was quick to announce to Atemu as he rubbed his neck and growled at her, while the rest blinked confusedly.<br>"I don't care what kind of past life you seemed to think I have had, I am no Pharaoh. If I was it would give me permission to kill you for trying to kill me so many times, Kyla Mana of Old." Atemu told her straight, she flinched at her full name while the rest stared on in amazement, but she was quick to look to the others, but Atemu was quicker. "And neither does he leave the Little One out of your ideals." Atemu growled at her, and she pouted.

"Why did you use my full name…It's so unfair, I can't use yours." Kyla pouted to him.  
>"Because you know I will kill you if you do." Atemu said pleasantly. "You did get a plane here, right…?" To this Kyla nodded. "And pray to Ra you have a place to stay…" To this Kyla blinked and Atemu groaned. "Why am I always housing you—Hang on, it hasn't even been three days how did you get here so quick?"<br>Kyla winked and high-fived the air; "My little secret…!"  
>But Atemu was quick. "You used the Monsters didn't you?" Kyla hid her head, while Atemu sighed. "Magician Girl…?"<br>Kyla huffed. "I wish, she will only answer to you."  
>"You used the newborns didn't you."<br>"….They wanted to help…"  
>"Oh, I swear to Ra I'm going to go insane one day because of you." Atemu muttered to himself. Kyla pouted at him, and he looked to her, and grasped both of her shoulders to address her. "I do not care how much they wish to help out, you cannot stand the magnitude of them <em>helping<em> _you_, and I do not wish the Shadow's to consume you…." He told her. "Why do I feel like I've _had_ this sort of conversation before…?" He asked the last part mostly to himself.  
>"I know…" Kyla answered in a sigh. "…But you can do it…?" She looked to him hopefully.<br>"No one knows why I can, and even so, I do not wish to be consumed by the Shadow's…If you remember correctly; everything to do with the Shadows was locked away."  
>Kyla pouted again.<p>

Atemu released his hold on Kyla who blinked to see Yuugi.  
>"Yuugi-san…!" She announced making everyone blink.<br>"How did you know his…?" Atemu asked with a blink, but cut himself off as he realised something. Her hand dived into her backpack that everyone just realized she had, she then proceeded to take something out and show it to Yuugi.  
>"Dark Magician asked me to give you this." Kyla announced showing Yuugi the Duel Monsters card she had, and heard the little awed cry he gave out as he saw Kyla had given him the said card who had asked of her, Kyla placed it in his hands with a smile, but looked up to Atemu who groaned.<br>"Do I even want to know…?" He asked them, but then blinked as Kyla waved the card in his face.  
>"Duel Monsters, you used to play it, remember, Atemu…?" Kyla said while waving the card almost hypnotically.<br>"Yeah, until the cards starting speaking to me…" Atemu told her, and she sighed as she gave Yuugi the card back. "And why that one…?" Atemu asked her, referring to the card.  
>Kyla blinked. "I don't know, Dark Magician didn't tell me why he needed a card he already has." She pouted, while missing Yuugi's astonished blink.<br>Atemu sighed. "Of course, how typical of him…"  
>Kyla started poking him in the shoulder blade. "You should take up the game again, Atemu."<br>Atemu gave her a look to make her stop poking him. "Maybe I would if you would stop poking me, and if I had my deck; but neither are going to happen, because I know you're itching to annoy me, and my deck is back in Egypt, in my room, under my bed."  
>Kyla blinked. "Why under your bed…?"<br>"So Father wouldn't find them…"  
>"…He did set the shadows on the Nile—ah…Imagine what he could do with your deck…!"<br>Atemu blinked, realizing his fault. "Perhaps I shouldn't have left them at home…"  
>Kyla smiled, and pulled out a card holster and gave it to him, only for him to hit her head with it several times as he spoke. "I am going to murder you."<br>But she smiled, knowing his bluff well by now.

"Nee…Atemu-kun…?" Yuugi asked, while the others were still reeling. Atemu looked to him. "You like to play games…?" His one nod was an answer. "Nee…! You're not doing anything for the rest of the day, are you…?" Atemu blinked several times, but shook his head only to now have his hand grasped and be pulled along by Yuugi, leaving the rest to blink, and running to catch up.  
>"Hey…! Wait up…!"<p>

Atemu hadn't given hint of resistance to being pulled by Yuugi, so Yuugi pulled him into his home.  
>"Ohayo, Jii-san…!" Yuugi announced while pushing the door open, and dragging Atemu into the shop.<br>"Oha—I'm seeing double." He stated blinking at the two.  
>"Jii-san this is Aknam Atemu, he's new from Egypt…!"<br>Sugoroku blinked. "Named after two Pharaoh's…?"  
>Atemu blinked. "Two…?" He looked to Yuugi who was giving his grandfather a death glare in order to shut him up, but he soon forgot as he was dragged down to his right as Kyla found him.<br>"And this is Mana Kyla…" Yuugi stated, as Atemu gasped while Kyla giggled.  
>"I'm afraid we'll need him alive, Kyla my dear." Sugoroku announced to Kyla who blinked, and let go, having now realized she was in the presence of an elder. "Ah…! You all came…!" He announced seeing the other trudge in through the door.<br>"'Sup, Jii-san…!" Jounouchi announced with his arrival.

* * *

><p>-<br>_A/N: Hope you injoyed the second chapter. And please remember to review;  
><em><strong>if I don't get reviews = no chapters<strong>_**!**  
><em>


	3. Shadows of a Game Once Played

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for your reviewed/favourites/alerts. Please keep them coming! I need reviews for this story, I need feedback! I do really need them T_T_

Our High School  
>Chapter 3? -  
><em>Shadows<em> of a Game Once Played

_For __-Breanna-Higurashi-_  
><em>Who was the only one who reviewed the second chapter<em>

Yuugi blinked as he came into the room that had Atemu in, and looking like he was concentrating on something.  
>"Nee…? What are you doing, Atemu-kun…?" Yuugi asked.<br>"I'm trying to defeat Zorc…" Atemu stated, not looking up from where he was, the mention to Yuugi had him alarmed and he rushed over to him. "Ah…I lost…" Atemu blinked with a sigh. Yuugi blinked in alarm, but Kyla bounded into the room, and saw them both.  
>"…You still at that game, Yami…?" Kyla asked, and he nodded.<br>"Only been a couple of years…" He told with a sigh.  
>Kyla sighed. "I would have given up by now…"<br>Atemu turned to glare at her. "I am not giving up on this stupid thing!" He exclaimed, making Kyla giggle.  
>"That's more like the Yami I know." With that said, she patted his head, and sat down near him, ignoring his growling at her.<br>"Try again…?"  
>Atemu groaned. "Fine, but I'm going to go kill my mother for giving me this stupid game."<p>

Yuugi sat with a cross between alarm and curiosity as he watched Atemu play the game, and he couldn't understand the game just by watching; but it seemed a one-player game, the player against Zorc. He shivered as Jounouchi and Anzu walked in.  
>"What are we doing….?" Anzu asked them with a confused frown.<br>Both Kyla and Atemu didn't answer, but Yuugi looked to her with concern.  
>"He's playing a game…" Yuugi announced to them.<br>"I can see that…" Jounouchi stated, as they both came to stand next to Yuugi. "What's going on…?"  
>"His players piece his fighting against Zorc…" Yuugi commented, with that both Anzu and Jounouchi looked to him with alarm, but quickly looked to Atemu whose player piece was knocked over.<br>"Ah…I lost again." Atemu stated again while picking up his player piece, and seemed to stare at it as if it contained the missing piece of the puzzle for the game, or perhaps it contained the wonderments of the world.  
>"Aw, you'll get it one day, Yami." Kyla encouraged him, and Atemu looked to her.<br>"Yeah, perhaps in a thousand years…" Atemu noted.  
>No one said anything to him.<p>

Yuugi looked to Jounouchi. "Where did Honda-kun go…?" He asked.  
>"He needed to go; he has to be home at a certain time for babysitting."<br>"…Poor Honda-kun…" Yuugi announced as Jounouchi looked to his watch.  
>"Ah, I need to go meet Shizuka-chan…"<br>Anzu blinked. "What time is it…?" To that Jounouchi showed her the time. "Ah…! I'm going to be late for work…!"  
>Before Yuugi could blink both Jounouchi and Anzu had left.<br>"Um…Okay…?" He asked quietly.  
>"Aw…" Kyla pouted to the commotion. "I need to go too…"<br>Yuugi blinked. "Why…?"  
>"I have homework…"<br>Yuugi blinked, and his head sided. "Huh…?"  
>"She is home schooled." Atemu noted to him cutting into the conversation.<br>"Oh…" Yuugi started now understanding, with that Kyla also left.

"Why is she home schooled…?" Yuugi asked Atemu, who shrugged.  
>"She learnt more when less people of her age are around…Something her relatives have in common."<br>Yuugi blinked, but he thought it would be safe not to ask why.  
>Somehow, in less than five minutes, the two look-alikes were left alone.<br>"So…." One started awkwardly, and the other looked to him, but before anything else could be said they both burst out into laughter.  
>"…Sorry…" They both apologized afterwards.<br>Yuugi smiled. "What were the rules for that game you were playing…?"  
>"Hm…A game my mother gave me. The player's piece is set on the board randomly, and sets of to face Zorc…" Atemu started and to help visualize he placed the two pieces on the board his placing at random, and then held up a deck of cards. "These cards determine Zorc's attacks and movement…" He placed those ones down, and picked up another. "And these determine the movement and attack of the player."<br>Yuugi nodded, and watched as Atemu drew out a card from each deck, and placed them on the field, Zorc's card was a magic one and Atemu's was a movement.  
>"Zorc gets to go first, and because his was a higher magic spell, so it negates my movement, so I've lost a turn."<br>Yuugi watched as the turns dragged on, and Atemu's piece only hit Zorc a few times while Zorc had hit him more than that. It reminded him a little too much of the Memory World.  
>But both were surprised when Zorc's character was the one to fall, not Atemu's.<br>"…I won…?" Atemu stated with a blink down to the fallen Zorc.

Both turned quickly to the nearest window when a clap of thunder rang through and heavy rain poured down.  
>"Aa…" Atemu noted seeing the rain.<br>"You can stay here until it stops, kay, Atemu-kun…?" Yuugi asked of him, reading into him.  
>"It might take a little while to stop, Little One." He noted as another clap of thunder rang through, but Yuugi smiled.<br>"It'll give Kyla more time to do her homework, and you can stay the night if it keeps on, I would hate for you to get a cold because of me…" Yuugi said to him, and Atemu looked to him.  
>"As long as I'm not intruding…" He offered.<br>Yuugi smiled. "Nope…!"

Every time either one thought the rain would stop, it seemed to tease them with a loud clap of thunder and heavier rain, Atemu sighed as he removed his hand and watched the curtain fall back into place covering where the setting sun would be if it weren't distorted by the mean dark rain clouds, Yuugi was not back yet from telling Sugoroku that he was staying the night, because they both knew that it would be getting too late to walk home. Atemu kept the thoughts to himself that he could use the Shadows to take himself home, the only reason for it was because voicing anything about the Shadows to anyone in the group had a negative effect, as it should, and the other reason was Atemu didn't want to be unkindly and refuse Yuugi's hospitality. Atemu walked out to the hallway and over to the phone to look at it in wonder if he should call Kyla to tell her where he was, but knowing the witch she would know already his words, and would laugh at him. He didn't like her knowing the future, but it was something her ancestors could do. Atemu mentally grumbled; it all came back to ancestors these days. Was Japan doing this…? Or had he just not noticed it until now?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yuugi had walked up the hall and noticed Atemu, who hadn't noticed him.  
>"Atemu-kun…?" Yuugi started, and Atemu quickly looked to him, while Yuugi looked from him to the phone.<br>"You can use the phone…" Yuugi told with a frown.  
>"I'm wondering if Kyla will know beforehand if I call her." Atemu stated, and Yuugi blinked. "She has the slight gift of being a seer. It was how she knew your name before being told…"<br>Yuugi blinked again, but jumped five feet when the phone rang, making Atemu chuckle when it took Yuugi a second more to reach for the phone to answer it.  
>"Moshi, moshi…?" He asked the phone.<br>"…Yuugi-san…?" A feminine voice rang through, sounding slightly upset and scared.  
>"…Yes…?"<br>"It's Kyla…I know Atemu was staring at the phone, but is he still there…?" Her voice rang back still sounding upset and scared.  
>Yuugi blinked but looked to Atemu and wordlessly handed it to Atemu, who blinked again.<p>

"Hai…? Kyla…!" Atemu started to frown. "What's wrong…?" Yuugi saw the change of look almost instantly. "What about him—He tried to do _what_?" Atemu nearly yelled into the phone, making Yuugi jump backwards, making Atemu quickly look to him with an expression to say he was sorry, but no later it was back to what Kyla was saying, while his fingers pinched his nose. "Is she alright…? …What are they going to do with him…? I know that, Kyla…" Atemu pressed his forehead against the nearest wall. "That won't do, Kyla, I won't do it…And neither will you, will they punish him…? …Do I need to be there…?" Atemu then looked alarmed as he came away from the wall. "Kyla, I can't leave—I know that, you know why I can't leave, and you're asking me to?" He sighed. "I know that, that too, he's doing it for attention so I will go back…You need your sleep, you know this wears you out…Don't start that again…! If I had some previous life, like you said I do, perhaps he'll handle it…!" With that Atemu closed the line and put the phone back calmly, though his expression was less than that. "She's going to be the death of me."

Yuugi couldn't stop blinking at him.  
>"Sorry, Little One. But my father tried to do something again." Atemu voiced to him.<br>This didn't help Yuugi, in fact; it made it worse.  
>"What did he try to do…?" He asked while blinking.<br>Atemu sighed. "He was caught trying to enter into one of the Pharaoh's tombs, when he's been told to stay away from them because of what happened last time."  
>Yuugi blinked. "What happened last time…?"<br>"He nearly died after he carelessly plundered his way in…" Atemu said straight, and Yuugi blinked.  
>"But this time, after being dragged back, he got in a rage with my mother, and he nearly killed her because of it."<p>

Yuugi blinked. "Is she alright?"  
>"She will be. Got to hand it to him, trying to get in that tomb, though..." Atemu stated with a thoughtful look, and Yuugi blinked.<br>"Huh?" He asked confused of him. "Didn't he try before though?"  
>"Yeah, different tomb...But trying to get into <em>that<em> one..."  
>"Which one did he try to get into...?" Yuugi asked as his head turning to one side.<br>"The Nameless one..." Atemu stated and Yuugi nearly fell over.  
>"He <em><strong>what<strong>_...?" Yuugi nearly yelled, making Atemu look to him with a frown, silently questioning why Yuugi was yelling.  
>"He didn't succeed the first time, he won't succeed the second time, not if everyone else has a say in it. They're a bit sore about that one..." Atemu stated and walked down the hall with Yuugi staring wide eyed at him, until he caught up with him.<br>"Why...?" Yuugi asked.  
>"If you still believe in Gods that is..." Atemu stated looking to Yuugi with a wink towards him Atemu then started looking for Sugoroku, leaving Yuugi behind to try and keep up, mentally, emotionally and physically.<p>

"Sugoroku-san...?" Atemu started as soon as he found him, and the older man turned to him.  
>"Ah, there you are, boys...!" He said happily seeing both Atemu, who blinked, and Yuugi, who looked as if he had just run a mental marathon. "The storm is still holding up, you can stay the night Atemu-kun, I won't mind."<br>Atemu nodded his head in his thanks. "Thank you, Sugoroku-san..."  
>"Call me Jii-san, or you die." Sugoroku said darkly, making the two blink, but he soon burst out laughing.<br>"...Hai...Jii-san..." Atemu said rather nervously to him, making the old man still laugh.

.123

.321

Yuugi blinked tiredly, and tried to get some sleep out of his eyes, but quickly turned to where Atemu had taken residency in his room, to find the bedding packed neatly, and the boy nowhere in sight, Yuugi blinked slowly, then his brain caught up and he jumped out of bed and ran out of his room, only to yelp as he was dragged into the kitchen by his grandfather.  
>"Atemu-kun is quiet strange." Sugoroku stated, making Yuugi blink.<br>"What makes you say that...?" Yuugi asked nervously.  
>"The fact that he looks like the Pharaoh, or acts like the Pharaoh, you choose." He stated, making Yuugi groan.<br>"It's too early in the morning for this."  
>"What's too early...?" His voice called making Yuugi yelp, and turn around.<br>"When did you get there...!"  
>"Just a second ago..." Atemu started slowly blinking once.<br>"Oh." Yuugi calmed down, as Sugoroku tried to keep his own laughter in.

"What's wrong...?" Yuugi asked as Atemu sat himself down at the table, knowing by now if he didn't make himself at home, Sugoroku would get mad; he had even crossed one leg over the other to prove it.  
>"I can't win at that game again..." Atemu said while he blew out a sigh in frustration.<br>Both Yuugi and Sugoroku blinked.  
>"You can't...?" Yuugi asked, and Atemu shook his head.<br>"What game...?" Sugoroku blinked curiously. Atemu looked to Yuugi who nodded and ran out the room. He came back with the board and laid it on the table and gave the rest of the needed stuff for the game to Atemu, who set it up.  
>"My mother gave me this game." Atemu told Sugoroku had looked as interested as Yuugi did.<br>"I haven't seen this game before!" Sugoroku announced to them both, making Yuugi laugh.  
>"But if we play it now, we're gonna be late!"<br>In a second later, both were out the door and running down the road.

**A/N: I'm quite serious. If I don't get **_**five**_** more reviews, I'm not continuing.**


	4. Shadows of a Remembrance

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for your reviews/favourites/alerts.  
>As you can see, I'm trying to keep the chapter titles "<em>Shadows_" something! XD  
>This chapter is small, because I like cliff-hangers. Just to add that little but more tension. –Hides– <em>

Our High School  
>Chapter 4? -  
><em>Shadows<em> of a Remembrance

_For __Ashfire28 and FallingNight01;  
>whose review made this possible.<em>

The two look-alikes made it to see the front of the school in record time, and they were even early. But they didn't know how they managed to do it.  
>"Well, that was weird." Yuugi stated seeing that they got to school early.<br>"Too early, if you ask me..." Atemu stated, and looked like he would give in to yawn any time soon, it looked like his body had just realised the time, and relapsed from when he had gotten up. Yuugi turned to him.  
>"Not a morning person?" Yuugi asked him, curious.<br>"Not when I have to go to school." Atemu told, making Yuugi giggle. "Give me anything else, and I'll be up at dawn: School, dead to the world."  
>Yuugi blinked nervously at his choice of words. "...I guess not many people want to get up for school..."<br>Atemu chuckled. "Not many people." He echoed tiredly.

As suddenly as anything, Kyla was in front of them, making Yuugi yelp and Atemu sigh.  
>"Yami...!" Kyla noted, waving as if he wasn't standing in front of her.<br>"Hello, Kyla..." Atemu stated with a heavier sigh.  
>Yuugi, who had come to know Kyla, who seemed to be embossed to every time she came across Atemu to hug his breath away, wasn't doing as she normally was. Kyla was standing there, with what looked like a curious-sad expression.<br>"Did you dream, last night, Yami...?" She asked in a low voice.  
>"If I did, I can't remember it." Atemu stated looking up to the sky, as if nothing on the ground around him was more interesting anymore.<br>"As in, you dreamed but can't remember it." Kyla sighed. "...Anything...?" She asked a little hopeful.  
>"No, Kyla." Atemu sighed.<br>By now, Yuugi was sure he wasn't meant to be here.  
>"You want those memories to awaken, right? We found out the hard way what happens when we poke them." Kyla reminded him to this Atemu visibly flinched.<br>"Yes, thanks to you, I couldn't face seeing green lights for a week."  
>Now…Yuugi wasn't so sure.<p>

Kyla sighed, and Atemu looked to her. "The memories will awaken themself, if it wants to."  
>Kyla huffed. "Normally when you are sleeping...!" She quickly looked to Yuugi, who backed up, not really knowing if he wanted to get involved with this argument. "Was he up early this morning...?"<br>Yuugi blinked, but nodded. "He was awake before I was..."  
>Atemu looked from Kyla to Yuugi with a frown. "Why are you bringing him into this...?"<br>Kyla quickly turned to glare at him. "Because you won't...!" She hissed at him.  
>Both look-alikes blinked, but Atemu silently groaned.<br>"Leave him out of this, he isn't involved." Atemu persisted.  
>"Like hell he isn't!" Kyla hissed back, all seemingly forgetting that Yuugi was there.<br>"He doesn't need to know...!" Atemu growled to her.  
>"The hell he doesn't!"<br>"Oh, yeah...? What are you going to tell him? If you have forgotten, he is right here." Atemu argued to her making her blink and turn to Yuugi. Kyla blinked again and looked slightly stunned at her lack of remembrance and how much she had said, but she watched as Atemu walked around a very confused Yuugi to grasp his upper-arm. "He doesn't need to know, Kyla." He told her once again, and pulled Yuugi into the school.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yuugi could not have moved by himself that was for sure. He was still trying to understand what the two were fighting over. Had it something to do with him...? Why, was Atemu opposed him knowing? Yuugi blinked, and came around to notice his surroundings they were in their classroom, which was empty being still early in the morning for people to get into class, but he had also noticed he wasn't being pulled to move anymore, and said puller was resting his head on the wall.  
>"Atemu-kun...?" Yuugi voiced after he walked up to him, and saw him flinch, but stop resting his head and opened his eyes to look at Yuugi.<br>"Yes, Little One...?"  
>Yuugi blinked. "Why were Kyla and you fighting...?"<br>Atemu sighed and seemed to rub his forehead, as if he was hoping to keep away a forming headache. "She believes that the memories that aren't mine form into my dreams, and by that I'll be able to witness them, and remember them."  
>Yuugi blinked. "What is wrong with that...?"<p>

Atemu shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with it, Little One; it is what she believes in."  
>"So why are you fighting over it...?" Yuugi asked in confusion, watching him carefully.<br>"I believe that if the memories want to be present, it will be, though perhaps Kyla is right, and when I sleep the memories make themself present into makeshift dreams..."  
>Yuugi blinked, but noticed he was thinking, so he didn't say anything.<br>"The reason she was asking if I was up early was, according to what she believes, is that something in the "dream" was overly emotional and made me wake up..."  
>Yuugi frowned. "But how do you know...?"<br>"Exactly, perhaps Kyla knows more than me, because apparently I can sometimes be vocal..." Atemu blinked to the wall again, with a frown of his own. "...So, indeed she knows more than me."  
>"What do I have to do with all of this...?" Yuugi asked cautiously of Atemu.<br>"I don't believe you have a need to know, while Kyla insists you know."  
>Yuugi blinked. "I don't understand..."<br>"Neither do I, Little One." Atemu told, as he watched Yuugi's head side.

"Do you want the memories to present themselves...?"  
>Atemu blinked. "Perhaps, but then, would I be the same...?" He pondered aloud.<br>"They're not yours, though, right...?" Yuugi asked, and Atemu nodded.  
>"They shouldn't be."<br>"So wouldn't it be like watching a movie...?"  
>Atemu blinked, but then smiled. "I guess it would be, I hadn't thought of it like that before..." Then he frowned. "But, I do believe, I have to suffer this headache today..." Atemu stated holding his head and Yuugi looked on worriedly.<p>

Yuugi watched worriedly as Atemu rested his head in his fist, and closed his eyes, and seemingly fell asleep; that had been over ten minutes ago. Atemu had not so much as flinched, besides the now frowning that was present, and the always present movements his breathing caused him to take. As the rest of the group were trying to figure out how Jounouchi lost to Bakura, who looked just as stunned, Atemu looked as if he was hit with an onslaught of noise, and woke as if thunder had clapped over his head loudly, and looked around alarmed as if to see if there was a reason for it, but his eyes quickly found Yuugi in widening shock, Yuugi looked overly worried, even more so when Atemu stood up, looking shaken.  
>"I'll be back in a second..." He stated, and to everyone but himself, he walked calmly out the classroom.<p>

Atemu had excused himself to find a bathroom to hide in. He looked doubled over, as if in pain; with one hand gripping the wall, the other clutching his chest, but didn't look ready to give into crying, yet, with his eyes closed tightly and it seemed hard to breathe as he gripped his shirt tighter.

"..._Aibou_..."

* * *

><p>.<br>_A/N: I'm lightly evil.  
>Please review<em>


	5. Shadows of a Cry

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for your reviews/favourites/alerts. Please keep them coming! I need reviews for this story, I need feedback! I do really need them T_T  
>This chapter is small, because by the end of the chapter, you'll all know why. –Hides– <em>

Our High School  
>Chapter 5? -  
><em>Shadows<em> of a Cry

_For Ashfire28, FallingNight01 and __-Breanna-Higurashi-__;  
>Who keep reviewing.<em>

Yuugi watched as Atemu left the room, only for a warped dark cloud to appear in the wall over from him, he let out a yelp, that alerted everyone else to the use of the Shadow's just as Kyla tumbled through the doorway and over herself a few times down the aisle between the chairs, before she stopped, but she got up quick enough for the rest of them to see the cloud behind her dissipate, she looked worriedly around the room, as if searching for someone, but looked to Yuugi and rushed over to him.  
>"Yuugi-san, this is very important! Where is Atemu?" Kyla asked hurriedly of Yuugi.<br>Yuugi and the rest of group blinked. "He left just a second ago—" Yuugi saw the worry look on her face and remembered something Atemu had said to him:  
>"<em>She has the slight gift of being a seer."<em>  
>Yuugi started to panic. "What did you see? Is anything wrong?" Yuugi asked in a hurry.<br>"He fell asleep! I knew there was something wrong!" Kyla worried.  
>Yuugi blinked fast as the girl ran out the room.<br>"_She believes that the memories that aren't mine form into my dreams, and by that I'll be able to witness them, and remember them."_  
>But not a second later did he follow her, and the rest of the group, but she turned around quickly.<br>"Ah no..!" Kyla stated, she pointed to Yuugi who blinked. "You'll make it worse!"  
>With that, Kyla run off, taking advantage of the group's confusion.<br>"I will…?" Yuugi asked a tad stunned and saddened.  
>"What's going on…?" Jounouchi asked of Yuugi.<br>"…I think there is something wrong with Atemu-kun…" He told them.  
>"What…?" The group yelled at the smaller worrying teen.<br>"…Kyla said he fell asleep…"  
>"…What's so wrong with that…?" Jounouchi asked, the rest listening in.<br>"The memories he didn't make resolve into his dreams…So if he's remembered the dreams, something unpleasant must have happened in the memory, making Atemu-kun hurt…?" Yuugi stated in his own confusion.  
>"…But how would Kyla know…?" Anzu asked.<br>"She's a seer."  
>The rest groaned, and thought it would be safer for, their own piece of mind, if they did not ask how he knew this.<p>

Before they all knew it, it was the end of the day, and neither Atemu nor Kyla had returned.

It was the night sky that had dragged the two outside.  
>"But why won't you tell him...?" Kyla asked again of Atemu.<br>"He doesn't need to know, Mana." Atemu told her with a sigh looking anywhere but her.  
>"And, pray tell, why?" Kyla huffed at him.<br>"He deserves at least that." Atemu started to her, making her blink.  
>"I was under the impression he deserved to know." Kyla announced confusedly.<br>Atemu sighed. "I've done enough damage, Mana; he deserves to be left alone."  
>"Just think—"<br>"No, Mana, leave it. He's better off without me."  
>Kyla looked as if she wanted to cry. "But that isn't fair...!"<br>"Life isn't fair, Mana, we of all people, should know that."  
>"But you <em>need<em> him..." Kyla insisted of him, through her own pain, and Atemu sighed.  
>"He does not <em>need<em> me." Atemu persisted of her, as if he was trying to be angry.  
>Kyla began to cry, and Atemu could not do anything to help her. "How long can you last saying that...?"<br>"As long as I'm here, Mana..." Atemu told her, in his own hope he could, and he looked up to the night sky, in a perhaps wonder as to why he was there, or in a wish to help him ignore his own tears.  
>"You know you're going to have to face him, tomorrow, Atemu." Kyla reminded him, and he groaned and stood up.<br>"I'm going to bed." Atemu stated ignoring her statement.  
>Kyla sighed. "Night...Ouji..."<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Atemu-kun...?" Yuugi called.  
>To this, Atemu made an uncharacteristic yelping noise and nearly tripped, making Yuugi yelp and rush up to him.<br>"Are you okay...?" Yuugi asked Atemu, who looked to him and nodded, but went back to frowning. "...You sure...?" Atemu shook his head, and Yuugi frowned, it was like Atemu did not trust himself to speak. "You want to tell me what's wrong...?" Atemu still looked unsure.  
>"I am unsure why Ma—Kyla was crying this morning."<br>Yuugi blinked. "She was crying?"  
>Atemu nodded. "I have not seen her cry in a long time...Not since…" Atemu stopped and looked slightly suspicious, as if his reasoning as to her reason were so.<br>Yuugi blinked, but flinched when an arm was slung over his shoulders, and Atemu glared suddenly.  
>"Yo, you two...!" The voice announced, and Atemu seemingly sighed, looking as if he wanted to hit himself for getting his guard up to only have it be Jounouchi.<br>"Jounouchi-kun...!" Yuugi chirped happily at the newcomer.

Yuugi looked on worriedly as Atemu's head found the wall, while Jounouchi went to jump on Bakura to say his version of hello.  
>"Atemu-kun...?" Yuugi voiced, and Atemu sighed.<br>"I think I'll stay here for the rest of my life." He stated in a whisper, causing Yuugi to blink in worry, but they both quickly looked to the other side of the room as Bakura yelped as he fell to the floor taking Jounouchi with him.  
>"Um...?" They both questioned as curiosity got the better of the two and they walked over to them, as both Bakura and Jounouchi made wheezing noises, as they had both winded themselves in the fall.<br>Not too long Anzu walked in to see the commotion, and she sighed, and held up a hand in a long overdue defeat. "I don't even want to know."

Atemu's eyes, and, eventually, his whole head, watched as Yuugi bounced up and down in what looked like excitement, but Jounouchi came over and forced Yuugi to stay still with a hand on top of his head.  
>"Yuge, stop freaking out about whatever it is you're freaking out about, kay...?" Jounouchi asked of him and Yuugi looked to him and blinked.<br>"...Sorry..." He told him in a whisper.  
>Atemu blinked. "What's wrong...?" To this both Jounouchi and Yuugi looked to the concerned Atemu, while Jounouchi grinned, Yuugi gasped as Jounouchi pushed him towards Atemu, who blinked in alarm at the action, and almost looked ready to take Yuugi in and steady him.<br>"He's your problem now...!" Jounouchi said jokingly to Atemu and ran out the door, leaving the two alone.  
>"...Err...?" Atemu voiced looking to the door in wonderment.<br>"...Sorry about Jounouchi-kun..."  
>Atemu chuckled as he shook his head, and didn't ask any further on the subject, thinking it was best to leave it well alone.<p>

School had finished, and too soon for everyone there, the last day of the week took too long to finish, it seemed to drag on, as would the rest of the day would as well, eventually.  
>"Damn, today was too long." Jounouchi grumbled as they walked homebound.<br>Yuugi laughed as he turned around to see the group. "I'm off...!" He announced, and the rest of the group said their farewell, he giggled as he turned back around on one heel, catching a glimpse of Kyla, as she was watching him, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her both hands clasped around each other and resting on her chest, as if she was praying oddly. For a second he saw her eyes close as if she didn't want to see them open again as she seemed to turn her head away from everything they could have seen.  
>But no one saw the car turning, until too late; til everything seemed frozen, and go black.<br>"_Yuugi, no...!_"

.

* * *

><p>-<br>_A/N: ….I am sensing a pattern here. I'm just plain evil. T_T  
>please don't forget to review!<em>


	6. Shadows of a Wakening

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for your reviews/favourites/alerts. Please keep them coming! I need reviews for this story, I need feedback! I do really need them T_T  
>Um….Yeah..Hurray for the plot! They found it finally. X_X<br>_

Our High School  
>Chapter 6? -  
><em>Shadows<em> of a Wakening

It all made sense why Kyla was crying. She knew it was going to happen, what would happen, and she was powerless to stop it. Just as Atemu was unable to stop fidgeting and try to stop the recall of the memory each time he looked to the clock, then the flinch that followed, but he quickly stood up to stop Kyla from pacing backwards and forwards, and felt several pairs of eyes on him.  
>"Mana...! Enough...!" He ordered and she flinched but stopped, while the rest blinked.<br>Kyla looked up to him with tired old eyes. "He needs to know..." She stated above a whisper but loud enough for everyone near her to hear her. "...He needs to know...Ouji..." Atemu yelped as Kyla fainted, and caught her from doing any harm.  
>"...<em>Ouji<em>...?" The rest asked, raising a few eyebrows at Atemu, who sighed as he gathered up Kyla and placed her on the chairs to lie her down.  
>But they all quickly forgot as Sugoroku came rushing in from what everyone knew was the outside world, and they wondered briefly if it had changed in the timeframe they had been in the Emergency room of an endless hellhole.<br>"Jii-san...!"  
>"Children, there you are—" He started, but the doctor came through.<br>"Mr. Mutou, this way please..."  
>In this then five seconds Sugoroku was there; then flying down the hall that none of them could go down after him.<p>

It was night, but nothing was going to keep these two out, especially when they could disappear before any of the nurses came.  
>"What would have happened, if you had told me, Mana?"<br>"...Do you really want me to answer that...?" To Atemu's glare, she continued. "...If I had told you, you would have taken Yuugi's place..."  
>"So why the hell—"<br>"You would have been worse of then Yuugi."  
>To this Atemu looked to Yuugi, whose worse of wounds was the wound that had been bandaged on his right arm, which had sustained a heavy cut, and the concussion he still suffered from hitting the ground. Atemu had never been so thankful for him being small, small enough to slip under the speeding car with only a few minors.<br>"And Yuugi wouldn't have forgiven himself if someone got hurt in his place...Especially you…" Kyla stated to him, making him blink, and realise that she was right; Yuugi was that type of person. Atemu sighed.  
>"Did you hear when they said he might wake up...?" Atemu asked, and Kyla shook her head.<br>"It could be any time from tomorrow to..." Kyla managed to stop before she sobbed.  
>"I understand, Mana."<br>Though, both quickly looked up to hear footsteps, and they were gone before the door opened.

They all ditched school, and no one seemed to care.  
>And no one, nurses or teachers before them, really wanted to suffer the silent glare Atemu gave out if they were to suggest they be in class.<br>"Hey, Ouji...?" Kyla asked of Atemu who was looking out the window at the time, he looked to her, and everyone else seemed to be listening in. "Why don't you see if you can heal him...?"  
>Atemu blinked. "No way in hell, am I using the Shadows on him." He stated.<br>Kyla blinked as Atemu hopped down from the window ledge. "Why not...?" She asked confusedly.  
>"Something always goes wrong." Atemu stated to her in a mutter.<br>Kyla blinked. "But that was when he was wearing—it's different now."  
>Atemu sighed. "Doesn't mean I don't remember..."<br>Kyla huffed. "Of all the times for you to remember...! Could you at least try?" She asked of him.  
>"No."<br>"Please...?"  
>Atemu glared. "Enough, Mana..."<br>Kyla huffed, while the rest of the group blinked at them.  
>"What's going on...?"<br>"Atemu won't use the Shadow's to try and help heal Yuugi."  
>The rest blinked, and Atem seemed to huff.<br>"Oh yeah, like battling Pegasus helped him much...!" Atemu growled rather bland with sarcasm at her before walking out the room.  
>"Wait, what...?"<br>"Damn him and his memory! Has it when I least wanted him to...!" Kyla growled towards the door, while stamping down her foot in anger, and almost seemed tempted to run after him, but ended up sitting down in the seat with a defeated sigh, and looked as if her energy drained from her.

"Do I really want to know...?" Anzu asked of her quietly.  
>"...No, not really...He'll come around, and if he doesn't I'll kick him enough to make him." Kyla ended up growling. Kyla still huffed as she got up to press the call button, while the rest looked on in wonder, but as soon as the doctors arrived, everything within the room was beeping, and they were rushed out into the hall.<br>The rest looked to Kyla as she sighed. "I'm going to look for a certain Pharaoh, and drag him back here...I'll be able to do that now, he can't say no..." With that she left chuckling rather evilly, leaving the rest of them to blink at her then to each other in a stunned way.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

He was on the roof top, overlooking the city through the chains of the fence, as the setting sun made its way to set. Kyla wondered over to him, and sat near to where he stood.  
>"I'm not going to ask you to help him, yourself, Atemu..." Kyla started quietly, her anger long before dissipated; he looked down to her to see her bowed head, resting on her knees and her arms around her legs, as if the sentiment alone could protect her.<br>"Mana...It's not as if I don't want to help..." Atemu started, and Kyla looked to him.  
>"You're afraid of what will happen, I know..." Kyla stated, and Atemu sighed as he turned to slump against the fence and slide down the railing to sit next to her, and seemed to have slumped as if his defeat were long overdue, a lifetime ago he had done the same thing, only he was on a train.<br>"I wish to be no trouble to him, Mana."  
>"I know that, Yuugi knows that more than anyone...But, do you think that you <em>not<em> being around will hurt him more...?" Atemu blinked, and looked to her. "I know I can't ask you to tell him, but things aren't going to get better unless you are around him, past experiences on your behalf..." Kyla watched him as he sighed and looked to the sky, and she sighed in return as she got up. "He woke up before; perhaps you could at least ask how he is."  
>With that Kyla got up and walked away.<br>But Atemu couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Yuugi-san, please wake up...!" Kyla sounded to Yuugi, who opened his eyes to look up at her in the darkness of the room, he knew as the hospital.  
>"Kyla...?" Yuugi asked, getting used to the fact that his voice never sounded right anymore thanks to the things he was hooked up to. Yuugi watched as Kyla made a hushing noise, and Yuugi nodded.<br>"I need to tell you something I think he cannot bring himself to tell..." Kyla started and Yuugi blinked in confusion. "You remember Atemu telling you of the memory he didn't make himself, right...?" Kyla asked, and Yuugi nodded. "...Those memories are from the Nameless Pharaoh—"  
>"<em><strong>What<strong>_…?" Yuugi yelped and was suddenly trying to sit up, but Kyla looked alarmed.  
>"Shh...!" Kyla hissed forcing Yuugi to stay still, which was hard for the moment, but she pointed to a sleeping Atemu, who was sitting in the nearest chair, Yuugi blinked at him and seemingly calmed down.<br>"...How do you know...?" Yuugi asked.  
>"I'm a seer, remember...?" Kyla reminded him, and he whacked his forehead with his good hand, making her giggle a little.<p>

Kyla was sitting on his bed, seeing as Atemu had taken the only seat for residency for the night guard.  
>"How...?" Yuugi asked silently of Kyla who looked a little sad.<br>"I do not know how he did it, he'll probably tell you himself, _if_ he knows and _if_ he ever stops being so darn stubborn..."  
>Yuugi frowned. "What do you mean...?"<br>"He doesn't wish for you to know him..." Kyla whispered in a sigh, but quickly turned to Atemu in alarm, when he moved about in his sleep.  
>"Why not...?" Yuugi blinked, stumped.<br>Kyla shook her head. "He believes that he has caused you enough harm..."  
>At this Yuugi began to tremble. "That's not—I mean—what...?"<br>Kyla hugged him. "I think he believes he's caused you enough trouble, but, he can't bring himself to leave entirely. Even when he didn't remember, he still had the will to find you..."  
>Yuugi frowned up to her. "Huh...?"<br>Kyla silently chuckled. "He's the reason why I studied Japanese, every other night he would mumble out Japanese, your name popped up more than once..."  
>Yuugi blinked at Kyla as her emotions suddenly changed.<br>"I believe he wants forgiveness of you, Yuugi-san, for the things he wasn't able to say, for the things he wasn't able to do or should have done, and for the things he has done wrong..."  
>Yuugi hugged himself. "I don't want him to leave again..."<p>

By the time Yuugi had opened his eyes again, it was morning, and no one was in his room, if to go by any indicator, everyone would be at school, if it was a school day, he sighed and looked up to the ceiling. He was starting to hate the sound of his own heartbeat. But it wasn't before long Sugoroku came along, and the hospital released him to stay at home for a couple of days before going back to school.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Mana, I'm going to go kill my mother." Atemu announced suddenly to Kyla and everyone freaked at the suddenness of his appearance and him voicing his intent, Jounouchi and Honda even fell over in surprise.  
>"You're not serious, are you...?" Kyla asked with an expression between half concerned and half amused, knowing full well if he meant it, he would do it.<br>Atemu shrugged. "Perhaps, but do you think she could have named that game anything _but_ Zorc...? I mean, come _on_…! It is not as if I do not know how to win."  
>Kyla sighed at him as he growled in his annoyance. "Oh, are you STILL at that game, and you haven't sent it to the Shadow Realm, yet?" She asked in a huff, not really caring for the tennis match.<br>"Couple of more years can't hurt." Atemu started while glaring in her direction.  
>"Added on to the other three thousand...?" Kyla asked trying not to laugh at him.<br>"Aa, shut up, before I hurt you." Atemu snapped at her quickly.  
>"Yes, Ouji..." Kyla sighed, but wasn't playing around a second later as she swayed.<p>

"Mana...!" Atemu shouted and ran to catch her, as the rest of the group gathered in worry.  
>"Is she alright...?" Yuugi asked, and Atemu looked to him.<br>"Quickly go and get water." Atemu asked, and with that Yuugi nodded and before anyone else could, he ran out the room, only to appear five seconds later with a bottle of water grasped in his good hand. "Thanks, Aibou..."  
>Yuugi blinked, but Atemu's attention was quickly back on Kyla as he took out what looked like piece of cloth and soaked it with water only to place it over her forehead and a little over her eyes, and then sighed.<br>"She is going to be the death of me..." Atemu stated.

"Ano...Atemu-kun...?" Yuugi asked uncertain, and Atemu looked to him.  
>"Well, maybe not death, perhaps a headache..."<br>Yuugi blinked confusedly. "Is she alright...?"  
>Atemu chuckled. "She will be, being a seer doesn't always have its upsides, attacks like these come to her often when there is something that she is watching changes drastically..."<br>"What she is watching...?" Anzu pipped up, while really wanting to hit Jounouchi and Honda who were still silently freaking out. Atemu straightened up, taking the bottle of water with him to look to her.  
>"Most likely my father, he probably did something…again..." Atemu stated with a blink, and they all watched as a frown started. "Jounouchi-kun could you please put Mana on the couch; try and keep the cover over her head, I'm going to put the water back." Atemu voiced, and Jounouchi nodded silently while Atemu walked out the room, while Yuugi blinked but then followed.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<br>_A/N: Hm...So the plot thickens!_


	7. Shadows of Learning…

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for your reviews/favourites/alerts. Please keep them coming! I need reviews for this story, I need feedback! I do really need them T_T  
>Sorry for the slow update, but I've had computer problems, and I still DON'T have word, so I'm using the school computers, so please forgive any errors (tell me if you find any!) ….Wish me luck… T_T<em>

Our High School  
>Chapter 7? -  
><em>Shadows<em> of Learning…

_For FallingNight0;  
>who wants to know the ending<em>

Yuugi waited and watched until Atemu let himself into the kitchen to put away the water in the fridge, like it was his own backhand, before he spoke.  
>"...You called me "<em>Aibou<em>", Atemu..." Yuugi started cautiously, watching as Atemu sighed and jumped up to sit on the counter, and laid his arms on the one leg he propped up.  
>"I guess I did..." Atemu watched on cautiously as Yuugi sighed and lent against the fridge.<br>"...Kyla told me..." Yuugi stated.  
>"Ah." Atemu voiced, not moving, and still watching Yuugi in the same cautiousness as before, he was still leaning on the fridge and looking to the floor. Atemu sighed and jumped down from the counter, making Yuugi look to him.<br>"I don't want to cause you more trouble, Aibou, but I believe that I will need your help with something..." Atemu started while looking at him.  
>Yuugi blinked to him and stopped leaning on the fridge. "You don't cause trouble for me..." Yuugi told him with a pout, causing Atemu to blink, and to make his way over to him, to place both his hand on his shoulder to look at him in the eye. Yuugi blinked at him, a little confused.<br>"Do you believe so...?" Atemu asked him, and Yuugi nodded, but watched as Atemu straightened up, with a sigh. "I've known you too long, I think..."  
>Yuugi frowned. "What has that got to do with anything...?"<br>Atemu chuckled, and patted his shoulder. "It's got to do with everything."  
>Yuugi still frowned, as Atemu sighed.<br>"I don't know why I'm here, Little One, for all I know, I might not be here tomorrow."  
>Yuugi blinked and looked frightened. "...You're going to leave...?"<br>Atemu quickly looked to him, hearing his frightened tone. "Do you want me to leave...?"  
>Yuugi, who had hid his head, shook it frantically.<br>"...Then I will stay as long as I can." Atemu announced and Yuugi looked up to him, and nodded.

Atemu looked from Yuugi to the clock, then back again.  
>"I don't know how and why, I am here, Aibou..."<br>Atemu watched as Yuugi blinked and his head sided, and suppressed a chuckle at him.  
>"...You don't...?" Yuugi asked, and Atemu shook his head. "Do you know how you got here...?" Yuugi asked him.<br>Atemu shook his head. "From walking into the Afterlife—" Atemu blinked as Yuugi flinched, but made a silent note to not mention it again. "To about the age of ten here, I do not remember anything." To this Atemu looked to the clock again, and Yuugi noticed.  
>"Why do you keep looking for the time...?"<br>Atemu blinked. "Mana has been out for too long..."  
>To this both look-alikes headed back to Kyla.<p>

Kyla was pacing and had yet to notice them, and with the rest of the group looking worriedly at her.  
>"Ano..." Yuugi voiced, to it, Kyla turned around and stormed up to Atemu.<br>"Oh dear..." Atemu voiced as deadpanned as could be as she came up to him, making Yuugi quickly look to him in worry.  
>"Do you plan to do anything about your father anytime soon...?" Kyla asked.<br>Atemu blinked. "What did he do this time...?" Atemu asked of her.  
>"Planning...What is he <em>planning<em> to do, isn't that what you should ask?" Kyla hissed, and Atemu blinked in alarm.  
>"He's not going to—?" To this Kyla nodded and Atemu swore, and Yuugi blinked at him, having not heard Atemu swear before, albeit, even if it was in Egyptian. "How long...?" He asked sternly.<p>

"If he keeps on his current thinking...More then week maybe more...?" Kyla seemingly asked everyone and herself.  
>"You can't pin the date down...?" Atemu asked her, and she shook her head as if ashamed.<br>"There was no date mark, he keeps changing his mind, and doesn't keep on one thought." Kyla noted.  
>"We'll know if it is sooner, because you'll get more visions, nee, Kyla...?" Yuugi asked, and Kyla looked to him.<br>"You've caught on rather well." Kyla admitted with a blink.  
>"He does that." Atemu noted, making Yuugi glare at him. "What? You do..."<br>Yuugi ended up shrugging.

"But, yes, you are right, Yuugi-san." Kyla stated and Yuugi smiled to her.  
>"So what else did you see, besides my father using the "destroy the world" ploy...?"<br>Kyla blinked. "How did you know...?" She asked him.  
>"I didn't. But you don't need a science degree to know what my father is about. So what else did you see...?" Atemu asked, well aware by now that the rest of the group was watching them like a worried tennis match; sooner or later Jounouchi would start yelling in confusion.<br>"Nothing...No one there to try and resist him...Nothing..." Kyla admitted to him.  
>Atemu blinked. "No one as in we haven't decided we're going to do something about him, or no one as in we've all lain down and died?"<br>Both Yuugi and Kyla blinked at him.  
>"It could be either at this point..."<br>"Mana, when have you ever known me not to do something about this...?" Atemu asked her, making her giggle.  
>"Never...!" She stated.<br>"Good call." Atemu told her then seemed to think.  
>"So you're leaving...?" Anzu asked, only able to follow that part of the conversation.<br>Atemu sighed. "Looks like I have to..." He told but quickly looked to Yuugi to say something.  
>"Oh no, the horror...!" Kyla started rather bland with sarcasm, making everyone look to her. "Should we ever leave out Yuugi-san, whatever shall we do...?"<br>Atemu was quick to glare at her, Yuugi blinked in confusion as Atemu whacked her over the head.  
>"'Kay, sorry...Joking..." Kyla winced.<p>

"So how are we going to get him there, then...?" Kyla asked Atemu, having straightened back to being serious, pointing to Yuugi, who was looking between Atemu and Kyla like a tennis match. "...You could always summon a gateway..." Kyla quickly thought to herself.  
>Atemu quickly turned on her. "No way in hell." He answered with a glare, and she held up her hands in defence. "There's no telling what could happen...!"<br>"...Like you'd let anything happen." Kyla muttered, and Atemu growled. "Do you think you'd seriously let anything happen...?" Kyla counteracted with her own glare to him.  
>"I don't care."<br>"Think, Atemu, I'm sure you're used to doing it by now, three thousand years can help." Kyla noted, and Atemu glared at her, and she sighed. "Okay, yeah, sure. How about you go to talk to Ra...?"  
>By now, a lot of people weren't following.<br>"And what would I say to him? _"Hi, I'm Atemu; please dispose of my unkindly father, 'kay thanks bye"_?"  
>Kyla blinked. "That could work."<br>Atemu sighed. "You're insufferable. Besides I don't have his card."  
>"I know...! And yet I sometimes think you forget I'm a seer..."<br>Atemu stopped dead, and Kyla tried to stiffen her giggle as Atemu gracefully fell into the nearest seat and placed a hand over his forehead, he suddenly looked older than he was.  
>"What do you see...?" He asked with a sigh.<br>"Either of us summoning a gateway—"  
>"You'll do no such thing...!" Atemu announced to her with a glare.<br>"So, it's settled, then...!" Kyla announced happily.  
>"I'm too old for this." Atemu muttered as he got up and walked out the room.<br>While, Kyla turned to everyone else with a smile and cheerfully said, "Don't worry, he'll be back. Yuugi's here."  
>"<em>Damn it<em> _Mana…! I heard that...!_" Atemu's voice sounded back angrily, and Kyla looked to the way Atemu left in a huff.  
>"It's true and you know it!" She yelled to him stamping down her foot.<br>Surprisingly, they heard nothing from Atemu, but Yuugi blinked in worry and quickly followed him.  
>Everyone watched him go.<br>"What's going on...?"  
>"Oh, hurray, suddenly I'm a story teller, should have seen <em>this<em> one coming..." Kyla groaned; she wasn't looking forward to this.

Yuugi found Atemu leaning in the hall way, with his head against the wall and looking to the ceiling.  
>"Sorry, Aibou, needed to get away from her..." Atemu stated while not even looking at him.<br>"It's okay; you don't like the fact that she can see the future, right...?" Yuugi asked, and heard Atemu chuckle.  
>"No, not really..." Atemu started. "It takes a lot out of her to see them."<br>Yuugi blinked. "Do you want the God Cards back...?"  
>"You alright with that...?" Atemu asked him while blinking as he stood upright.<br>Yuugi shrugged. "They're yours anyway. I'm not about to use them anytime soon, I don't want to." With that said he walked into his room.

"This is weird." Atemu stated at the door of Yuugi's room, to this Yuugi looked back to see Atemu looking around and giggled.  
>"It is a little." Yuugi admitted, but went over to his desk where the Puzzle box was placed, and Atemu wondered over to him.<br>"Yeah, that's weird too." Atemu stated making Yuugi laugh as he fished out the three cards and gave them to Atemu.  
>"There you go; you can summon Ra so you can talk to him now." Yuugi said with a smile.<br>Atemu barked a laugh. "That would the cheaters way out, Aibou. And besides, I don't think it would work; I said it to annoy Mana." He told.  
>"When are you leaving...?" Yuugi asked of him as Atemu placed the cards away.<br>"I guess I would have a riot on my hands if I didn't bring everyone along...And you would find a way to follow..." Atemu started, and Yuugi nodded to him, making him chuckle. "So I guess after you are well enough to be able to go back to school..."  
>"We're ditching school again." Yuugi laughed.<br>"I guess we are. Though, technically, this is a first for me." Atemu stated as the two walked out the room closing the door behind them, not missing the glare Yuugi threw at him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: -sighs- That chapter done! I don't think I left it on a cliffy... It was a nice place to stop XD  
>Please review my faults!<p> 


	8. Shadows of Egypt…

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for your reviews/favourites/alerts. Please keep them coming! I need reviews for this story, I need feedback! I do really need them T_T  
>I finally got my word device back, even though now and then it decides not to work T_T<br>But, hurray...Story line...?_

Our High School  
>Chapter 8? -  
><em>Shadows<em> of Egypt…

_For FallingNight01  
>because you're awesome<em>

"Mana...!" Atemu growled.  
>Kyla blinked. "Uh-oh..." Kyla squeaked and hid behind Yuugi, and Yuugi blinked at her. But Atemu sighed and sat down.<br>"I can't win again." He stated while trying to erase the forming headache and Kyla popped up from behind Yuugi.  
>"It's because you're by yourself, Atemu." She stated. "You were able to win when you were showing Yuugi-san; it's no coincidence..."<br>Atemu sighed. "Yeah, right..."  
>"You don't trust me...?" Kyla asked in a huff.<br>"I guess I should by now."  
>"Hah! So everything I say is true...!" Kyla happily announced.<br>Atemu growled. "Not in a millions years...!"  
>"You don't trust me…?"<br>"Not even as far as I could throw you."  
>Kyla pouted at him.<br>"This is weird." Yuugi muttered as he watched them glare towards each other.

A week had past with too much slowness for most people who were waiting. Kyla became grumpier; Atemu kept telling her off which ended up with her biting his head off, and him whacking her for it. All the while Yuugi looked worried enough for them all, until Kyla told him to stop, and go to the hospital, which he ended up doing, just to spite her. Not even Atemu seemed to understand the request, but shrugged because of it. It turned out that Yuugi had healed quicker than expected and was allowed to return to school, which of course he wasn't going to do any time soon.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So how are we doing this...?" Kyla pondered aloud.  
>"You said portal." Atemu reminded her half growling, still not liking the idea.<br>"Yes, we could always push him in first—" Kyla started blandly, but was cut off by Atemu growling. "Okay, okay." She started holding up her hands for peace. "Then how should we do this...?"  
>Atemu blinked. "You go in first and you catch him, if he gets hurt I'll murder you."<br>Kyla sighed. "Figures..."  
>"Ano..." Yuugi muttered looking between the two. "Why can't I just walk in...?" Both Kyla and Atemu looked to him.<br>"Because you have no darkness in you, Aibou..." Atemu responded, making Yuugi blink.  
>"Really...?" Yuugi questioned and both Kyla and Atemu nodded.<br>"So we can all just walk in, right...?" Jounouchi questioned the two, and they nodded.

Yuugi had watched Kyla go through, and reappear through using these Portal things, they looked simple enough; she even waved to him, as she went through it, once Atemu had opened it.  
>"Gomen ne, Aibou..." Atemu sounded, making Yuugi start to look to him with a frown, but then felt him-self being pushed towards the portal.<br>With a yelp Yuugi found himself falling into a load of sand as he felt himself wanting to throw up as he groaned.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Yuugi-san...!" Kyla's voice came, and Yuugi looked up to her from the ground through a dizzy-haze. "I was meant to catch you...!" She look so worried that she looked about to cry, which made Yuugi get up rather quickly.<br>"I'm okay." Yuugi told her, but it didn't help her because he looked like he was going to collapse.  
>"Ouji is gonna kill me...!" Kyla sounded fearfully.<br>"You were meant to catch me...?" Kyla nodded. "Why didn't you...?"  
>Kyla looked tearful. "I was too busy making sure no one was around with my own eyes..."<br>Yuugi ended up chuckling, and Kyla smiled at him, her tears gone for the time being. "Then it's okay...!"  
>Both of them looked to see Jounouchi fly through the portal and into the sand.<p>

Yuugi blinked at him as he sputtered out sand.  
>"Great, just what I wanted; a sand<em>wich<em>..." Jounouchi grumbled out as he spat out sand.  
>"Jounouchi-kun...!" Yuugi announced, as Kyla went forward and got Jounouchi out the way as Anzu came flying through, and Kyla was able to somewhat catch her, by means that her body was in the way of incoming flying Anzu-body.<br>"Oh yeah, don't save me from the sand bath. That's cool." Jounouchi grumbled, as Anzu wheezed out her thanks as Kyla catching her winded her, though they quickly got out the way as Honda came through.  
>"Yuck...sand..." Honda disagreed with what he landed on.<br>"At least it wasn't rock..." Kyla offered still wheezing, making the rest blink.  
>"That is true." Honda agreed.<br>They all watched as Atemu calmly walked through the portal, not the least bit thrown off his feet.  
>"Hey! How come you get to walk while we all flew...?" Jounouchi grumbled as the portal dissipated.<br>Kyla huffed at him. "I would have been flattened if I tried catching you...!"  
>Atemu blinked at the two as they glared at each other. "You get used to it after being in the Shadow's for too long..."<br>Everyone seemed to blink, and then nod understandingly.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Now why is Mana crying...?" Atemu questioned, now seeing that the said girl was crying when she wasn't before.  
>"She didn't have time to catch me because she was making sure no one was around..." Yuugi told Atemu who looked from him to Kyla who was behind Yuugi with a frown.<br>"Why are you scared...? I'm not going to hurt you for that..." Atemu told her, and she breathed a sigh.  
>"Where are we, anyways...?" Jounouchi asked with the rest agreeing with him, only to see Atemu look to the sky.<br>"If I've done this right, we're near the village, right, Mana...?" Atemu questioned looking down from the sky to Kyla who nodded. "Guess that settles it, we'll be there by lunch, hopefully." He looked to Jounouchi and Honda who still blinked confusedly, and he pointed outwards. "It's that way."  
>"What's that way...?" Jounouchi asked.<br>"Food—" Atemu started.  
>"Woo-ho...!" Before Atemu could say anything else they were running off in that direction.<p>

Kyla huffed. "If they get struck by a snake, I'm NOT healing them." She said indignantly with a huff while turning away and crossing her arms.  
>Atemu chuckled. "If not, the village will have a field day if they get there first without us...What do you think they'll get hit by first…? Arrows or pitchforks…?" Atemu started his mind wondering off track, and Kyla glared at him for a second, before she realised what he had said.<br>"Yeah, great job leading them to somewhere they might hurt themselves if they get to first." Kyla sounded worriedly, yet if somewhat sarcastic, to try and hide she was worried.  
>"Hm...That's bad...Definitely arrows…" Atemu sounded briefly, and it made Kyla want to face palm herself.<br>"You NOW decide it's bad after you send them...! And you were a damn _Pharaoh_ for Ra's sake!" Kyla growled, making Anzu and Yuugi blink in worry.

Atemu waved his hand and in a second both Jounouchi and Honda were being sent plummeting into the sand in front of them.  
>"What...?" Anzu and Yuugi yelped out and jumped backwards, as the others fell into the sand.<br>"Gah...! This isn't food...!" Jounouchi yelped out.  
>"Sorry, but you'll need to wait with us, I don't want you dead in the next five minutes..." Atemu told the two, and they best thought it to stay.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: There we go! I got word back! Yay. Now! Of to do more evil things -glares at movie maker- I WILL finish you! If it's the last thing I do...!**


	9. Shadows of the Underground

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for your reviews/favourites/alerts. Please keep them coming! I need reviews for this story, I need feedback! I do really need them T_T  
>Please don't kill me for the delay, there is a reason, I had technical difficulties with this, not very nice. On the other hand, I saw <em>Lion King_ in 3D, which was awesome, and for some reason could only think of how the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters would do in the movie. And I also saw that new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie, you know, the one with that Kuriboh-haired looking guy, and the motorcycle guy, that time travel back through time and meet Yuugi? Yeah, that was awesome to; I saw it both in English and in Japanese...was I the only one who squealed when Yami turned up...? hehe'' _

Our High School  
>Chapter 9? -  
><em>Shadows<em> of the Underground.

The two led the rest to what looked like a stairway down into the ground, and it made everyone stop to blink.  
>"Do I really want to know...?" Yuugi asked Atemu who looked to him.<br>"Do you really want to know...?" Atemu responded.  
>Yuugi sighed. "Not really."<br>Kyla held them up so Atemu could go first.  
>"Oh yeah, that's really going to help, Mana." Atemu scolded and she shrugged.<br>Atemu led the way down, and the rest stayed quiet.  
>"...Three...Two..." Kyla softly counted, and the rest looked to her in wonderment as to what she was counting to. "...One..."<br>As she finished Atemu side stepped, as a person came tumbling into view, making the gang blink, while Kyla backed them up as if to hide them in the shadows that was cast from the fires as if she wanted to keep them a secret she hushed them further in their stunned silence.

"And what are you doing here...?" Atemu asked of the fallen man, who was still in a daze from falling.  
>"I <em>live<em> here—" but seemingly froze as if he recognized Atemu's voice, and looked quite stunned, before getting up quick smart and pointing at Atemu.  
>"Atemu...!" He yelled, and Atemu had already closed his ears, but he still cringed at the noise.<br>"Uh...Ow...I live here to, you know." Atemu reminded him.  
>He blinked. "You came back...?"<br>"Does it REALLY look like I'm a ghost...?" Atemu asked grumbling at him, but slightly cringed at the idea, making the other man laugh.  
>"I wouldn't put it past you to be in two places at once." He asked and Atemu sighed, but gave a signal to Kyla, who pushed the rest of the group forward, and gave a small innocent whistle tune, as if she knew something the rest didn't, which she probably did.<p>

"Marik-kun...!" Yuugi announced happily to see him, while Atemu pinched his nose as he sighed and Marik blinked, while Kyla quietly snickered in the background.  
>"Uh...Hey, Yuugi, what...what are you doing here…?" Marik started with a stunned blink. Kyla huffed suddenly and stomped her feet and pushed lightly on Atemu's back.<br>"Did you, you know, forget, why we came here, Yami, or are we just going to stand around all day and talk...?" Kyla hissed, but everyone heard her.  
>"Yami...?" Marik asked, and Yuugi shrugged with his palms outwards giving out a little sigh in response, while Kyla tried to hurry Atemu along.<br>"Mana...Mana! I can walk by myself...!" Atemu protested against the girl pushing him and pushed down against his own feet, causing her to stop.  
>"Yami...! Move...!" Kyla hissed, though she had all but given up in moving him, she given into glaring at him, while he poked her forehead.<br>"Mana, calm down, I know why we are here. But what happens when we just go charging in...?" Atemu asked her suddenly, and she blinked, but they all watched as she looked defeated.  
>"Kyla...?" Yuugi asked of her, and she looked up and brightened and bounded over to him.<br>"Yuugi-san...! Yuugi-san...!" She bubbled brightly making everyone blink at her. "Can we move now please...?" She asked of him, but he blinked but then looked to Atemu.  
>With nothing said, Atemu started to walk down the hall.<br>"Mana, do that again, and I will murder you." Atemu responded to her gloating Yuugi.  
>"I am so confused." Marik stated while blinking as they all ran to catch up to Atemu.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Walking through the underground village, through what looked like their market, the group tried not to stare at the passing people as they bowed when their group passed by.  
>Kyla whistled low. "You have a way with crowds, Yami." She told him happily ignoring his growl. "You'd think they know you were the Pharaoh in a past life."<br>"Mana, shut up before they hear you. They'd really go to town with that…!" Atemu told her quickly and she brightly smiled at him, while Marik blinked.  
>"Wait, what...?" Marik turned to ask with stunned eyes, having not heard properly.<br>Atemu sighed at the reaction. "Told you..."

Yuugi watched where Marik had run off to, but then turned to watch as Atemu jumped up to what appeared to be a windowsill to sit down. He was looking towards the shadows that danced on the way as it was cast from a candle flame nearby. As Yuugi looked around he could see the others trying to settle down, Kyla seemingly to have the hardest time.  
>"Ouji...!" She whined, and everyone quickly looked to Atemu, who looked asleep, with his head leaning on the wall, and his eyes closed, and he didn't answer her for a minute.<br>"...What is it, Mana...?" He asked in a tired voice.  
>"...I don't like the dark..." Kyla admitted quietly, Atemu jumped off the windowsill and made his way over to the trembling girl and hugged her with one arm.<br>"I know you don't, but you're going to need to bear with it until we can sort this out, okay...?" Atemu asked of her, and she trembled, but she gave no response, she closed her eyes, as to hopefully bear it. The rest watched as Atemu placed her down.  
>"Is she alright...?" Anzu asked him in concern.<br>Atemu nodded as he sat himself down. "She sees the darkness often enough to know what's lurking inside them." He sighed, and looked to Yuugi. "Aibou, are you okay...?"  
>Yuugi, who hadn't said much, blinked in confusion. "...I'm fine...?"<br>But Atemu chuckled at him, and said nothing else.

They only noticed it became night when Atemu got up silently after Yuugi yawned, to place out a few of the torches and to bid them their night. And most of them fell asleep peacefully. Yuugi wasn't one of them as he tossed and turned. Atemu was sitting up with one leg supporting his arm, while the other leg was tucked underneath, when he looked to Yuugi when he heard him.  
>"...Mou Hitori no...Boku..." Yuugi quietly cried out as he tossed again.<br>Atemu blinked but then shook him by his shoulder. "Aibou...?" With that Yuugi woke up with a jolt, and quickly looked around, then saw Atemu and sighed with relief.  
>"Aibou...?" He asked quietly of him, as Yuugi rubbed his eye, still not fully with it.<br>"Mou Hitori no Boku...?" Yuugi asked tiredly, making Atemu chuckle as he rubbed his eye again.

"You alright...?" Atemu asked after Yuugi yawned, and he nodded.  
>"Nightmare, I guess..." Yuugi said thoughtfully, as if he couldn't remember fully, but then looked to Atemu. "Are you alright...?"<br>"Aa..." Atemu responded and Yuugi hearing the response drew a little more awake.  
>"You sure...? You don't seem like it..." Yuugi tried to prompt while trying to combat a yawn.<br>"I'll be alright when all of this is over, Aibou." Atemu responded in a low voice.  
>"...?" Yuugi silently questioned as Atemu looked back to him.<br>"I'm sorry for causing you trouble again, you need to go back to sleep."  
>Yuugi blinked. "You're not trouble, Atemu." Yuugi told him again, with a pout forming.<br>Atemu chuckled sadly. "This is my fault, and I need to fix it."  
>Yuugi blinked. "How is it your fault...?"<br>"I've gotten you all into this mess, because of my father's doing, and I won't forgive myself if something happens to any of you because of it."  
>"Nothing is going to happen, okay, Mou Hitori no Boku...Listen—do you ever sleep...?" Yuugi trailed off with a blink, making Atemu laugh.<br>"I do, Aibou, when nobody is looking, perhaps." Atemu responded to him then the Hikari happily smiled and turned around to lie with his back to him.  
>"Night, Atemu." His voice carried back to Atemu, who chuckled, and settled back down to watch the shadows dance across the ceiling.<br>"...Night, Aibou..."

It was all rather peaceful...That is, until Kyla started screaming...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I'm evil.


	10. Shadows of the Fire

_**A/N:**Thanks for your reviews/favourites/alerts. Please keep them coming! I need reviews for this story, I need feedback! I do really need them T_T_

**A/N2:** I am so sorry for not updating since what, 6 months? That's like half a year! But I do have a decent excuse: my computer died, so I had to wait to get a new one, then Christmas came along, I got a new computer, but all my files were on my old one, so I had to wait until that happened so I could have my files on my new computer, then I did not have word, AGAIN! Then I had to go and get that, again, then of course….my internet dies. Then school started. Then my net died, again. Then my mother went into hospital, twice, and then my nanna gets rushed into the hospital via ambulance. Most of my break time was seeing either of them in the hospital. School started again, and that brings us up to date with my hectic end of last year and start of this one. Sorry, again. Someone kick me if I don't update in the next two weeks, kay? …On the bright side….I was able to re-upload the first chapter, fixing some of the mistakes I could find. Also I was able to finish this story….Well, half of it…. Hehe… -runs-

Our High School  
>Chapter 10? -  
><em>Shadows<em> of the Fire

_It was all rather peaceful...That is, until Kyla started screaming._ Her scream made everyone jump up in fright, only to see that Atemu was already trying to calm her down. To them, he didn't look sure of what method to take, or whether to hide his ears from the assault of the noise she was making.  
>"Mana...! Mana...! What is wrong...!" Atemu yelled at her over her screaming.<br>Kyla looked to him, with fear evident in her eyes. She stilled her screaming into a whimper as tears ran down her cheeks.  
>"I can't see...!" Kyla cried as Atemu blinked and the rest of the group crowded around.<br>"Mana—"  
>"No, I can see you and everyone else in this room! But I can't <em>see<em>...!" Kyla cried.  
>"Have you been blocked out, or...?"<br>"I know what being blocked out is...! It happened half way through your duel with Yuugi-san!"  
>They all blinked at her.<br>"You saw that...?" Atemu asked of her sternly, and she nodded, and he looked as if he realised something. "So that was why you were crying back then, you saw what happened but didn't understand..."  
>Kyla nodded, Yuugi looked between the two with a start of a concerned frown.<br>"That must have been hard..." Atemu started but ended up getting whacked by the very girl he was trying to calm. "Hey...!"  
>"Don't get started with me!" Kyla nearly shouted at him while pointing directly at him. "...I'm not sure who felt worse at the time—"<br>"Okay, okay..." Atemu cut across her. "So you're not being blocked out, and nothing's moving...?"  
>Kyla glared at him for cutting her off, but nodded to his question. "It's like a dark blanket."<br>"Ah, too much Shadows..." Atemu responded and Kyla blinked as he got up and searched around to find Yuugi, and then walked over to him.  
>"Ano...?" Yuugi sounded as Atemu placed his hand on his forehead and he blinked several times. "Uh, Mou Hitori no Boku, what...?"<br>Atemu removed his hand and looked thoughtful. "You seem fine, do me one favour, and don't wonder of on your own, okay...?"  
>Yuugi blinked, but nodded even though he didn't understand, even when Atemu praised him and patted him on the head.<p>

They all turned to the door to see Marik standing there, who looked as if he had dressed in a hurry, and had run a long way.  
>"What the hell is up...?" He shouted angrily at them. "Do you have any idea what time it is...! I could hear you from all the way over from the graves!"<br>Kyla huffed angrily. "Obviously not, you see if you know the time!"  
>"Sorry, Marik," Atemu started, and turned to face him, "But Mana stopped seeing because there is too much Darkness forming." Atemu told him, who blinked in what looked like both confusion and worry, but he quickly looked to Yuugi who blinked, then back to Atemu.<br>"Is Yuugi alright...?" He asked, momentarily forgetting that if Atemu could not remember he would be severely confused about the question.  
>Atemu sighed. "For the moment he is."<br>Yuugi blinked more so. "Why are you all worrying about me...?"  
>They all turned to him. "You have no darkness in you...if you had any darkness, Aibou; it was taken by me—"<br>Marik nearly tripped over himself. "You remember...?"  
>Atemu turned to glare at him, and Marik backed down and stayed quiet.<br>"That is why we are concerned, we don't need to worry about Marik, because, well..." Atemu trailed off and looked to Marik awkwardly.  
>Marik rolled his eyes. "I'm evil, I know, we all get it." He ended sighing.<br>"….I wasn't going to say it like that, but, thank you in any case. And we don't have to worry about Bakura Ryo, because Yami no Bakura, being the evil man that he was, tainted his soul." Atemu responded looking thoughtful.

The group blinked. "But Bakura-kun isn't mean...?"  
>Atemu nodded. "Right, and that's why we don't have to worry about him."<br>"Kay..." Yuugi started making them all look to him, and to see that he had his hand out and was counting on his fingers like a check list. "No wondering about in the Shadows..." He checked out one finger. "No wondering off on my own..." He checked another finger, and then went to point to the other one. "...Um...?" He looked indecisive and looked to Atemu for help, who chuckled and shrugged.  
>"You'll get more as we go along. How about no trusting my father...?"<br>Yuugi brightened and counted another finger for his list. "No talking to bad strangers who want to take over the world. There! Done...!" Yuugi announced with a conquering smile.  
>Atemu wasn't the only one who ended up laughing.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It didn't take Atemu long to set up a fire in their corner house once Yuugi sneezed and Kyla commented it was cold. A few of the others sniffled just as the flames were brought into life.  
>"That's better, no one does this better then you, Yami." Kyla said while smiling appreciatively at him.<br>"Thank Shimon for that for teaching me after I got lost in the desert while hunting..." Atemu muttered as he sat down. He started to stoke the fire with a piece of tinder wood and noticed Kyla pouted. "What...?"  
>"I can't go and thank him." Kyla sighed.<br>Atemu blinked. "Of course you can't. He's been dead for awhile...Thank him in spirit." Kyla brightened and nodded. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew about him..." He muttered, but looked to see Kyla giggle.  
>"Memory world, silly...!" Kyla announced.<br>Atemu threw the piece into the fire and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "You saw that too...? Tell me now, what DIDN'T you see...?" He demanded of her a little angry.  
>Kyla huffed defensively. "Not much, too many Shadows, I was glad that Yuugi-san seemed alright there though..."<br>"You aren't the only one." Atemu muttered in response.

They all looked to see that Atemu now looked thoughtful and they all saw Kyla edge away a bit at the look. Eyes widened as Atemu set out to touch the fires flame.  
>"Ah—!" Yuugi started but was stunned silent as the flames seemed to not hurt him, and he started to draw what looked like hieroglyphs. They stayed afloat and glowed in the air as he wrote them. The pictures were of in two halves; one seemed to be circled in, and carried three different looking birds. The other half was free floating, with a symbol that had what looked like two cups. He then seemed to cross them all out and draw the fire downwards then moved the line upwards, and seemed to want them to move upwards. If this was the desired effect, nothing happened, only the glyphs shimmered as if they wanted to work. Atemu sighed, and then waved his hand over them as they faded into smoke, causing them all to blink.<br>"Not good...?" Kyla asked of him, and he shook his head.  
>"I thought that I might be able to get rid of the Shadows, but obviously, not even my name can help..." Atemu announced as he crossed his arms across his chest, and to everyone else he seemed to pout.<p>

"What? No rain...?" Kyla asked, and Atemu glared at her, as she laughed.  
>"I didn't mean for that to happen!" Atemu growled at her, and she nodded mockingly at him.<br>"Ano...what just happened...?" Yuugi asked of them, and Kyla giggled again.  
>"Yami tried to rid the darkness by writing his name and the command for the darkness to depart..." Kyla started, and Yuugi looked to Atemu.<br>"You can do that...?" Yuugi asked eyes wide.  
>"It obviously didn't work." Atemu grumbled, still pouting.<br>"Naw, there, there, it just means your father is doing it–"  
>"Don't you think I know that?" Atemu snapped at her, and she nodded, and looked as if she was expecting him to snap at her, but she looked back to Yuugi, who as well as the others, looked well beyond confused.<br>"We know that Yami's name works because he made it rain by commanding it to." Kyla told.  
>Atemu huffed. "It's not like I meant it to rain! They were all complaining that it was too hot because the drought was too long...! Then they all went around thinking that I was some kind of God..."<br>Kyla blinked. "Um...Yami...You were a God...?"  
>"Shut up." Atemu snapped at her.<br>"Yes, Ouji..." Kyla replied quickly to him, and smartly shut up.

They all watched as Kyla got up and left, but they quickly looked to Atemu who shrugged.  
>"Where is she going...?" Anzu asked him.<br>"Going to check on the paroles, most likely, considering she can't _see_ them..." Atemu said reminding them that Kyla couldn't see what would come, anything was to happen, and they wouldn't know of it before hand.  
>"Oh..."<br>With that said, Atemu blinked and was seemingly reminded of something, and he to, got up.  
>"Would you mind waiting here, for Mana...? I need to check on something..." Atemu asked, and they all nodded. "...Aibou, mind coming along...?" He asked but didn't seem sure if he should have, but Yuugi brightened up as he nodded and got up.<br>"So, where are we going...?" Yuugi asked of Atemu, after they had walked awhile and falling in-step with Atemu as they left the corridor from the house they were staying in.  
>"We're going to see my mother, seeing as such she didn't come and find me." Atemu responded.<br>"Ano..." Yuugi started in alarm while blinking.  
>"Don't worry, she won't be anywhere near my father, I wouldn't have asked you to come along if she was." Atemu told him, and Yuugi visibly calmed down, making Atemu chuckle at him.<br>"...But why are we going to go see her...?" Yuugi asked, still not understanding.  
>Atemu chuckled again. "Just to clear a few things, then find Mana's mother..." He trailed of as if he was thinking.<br>Yuugi smiled. "Sounds like a plan...!" He told happily.  
>Atemu chuckled. "...If you say so, Aibou."<p>

..


End file.
